Crossing the Stage
by Thedetectiveinthephonebooth
Summary: Amelia West was a 20 year old witch who lived in London in 2018. Best friend to Teddy Lupin she's heard her fair share of War Stories from The Second Wizarding War. So when this preforming arts student gets pushed into the past, will she change the events she knows that occur or will she let the natural course continue? And behind it all will she ever get home again?
1. Prologue

**Thank you to my dear friend, you know who you are. Thank you for helping me, and inspiring me. I wouldn't be able** **write** **this without you.**

_**March 31st 2018 11:30 PM London, England**_

A fluttering noise, faint but growing closer quickly entered his senses as he turned his head toward his flats balcony. This young man was Teddy Lupin, renowned

prankster, Gryffindor heart-throb, and star Quidditch player. As his eyes picked out a dark shape moving into view he watched as the shape slowly came into the light.

It was an owl, with brown colored feathers in varying shades. With a final flap of its wings the owl transformed before his eyes into a tall and curved young woman

with brown hair, the same shade as the owls feathers had been. Not breaking stride, she gracefully opened the glass paneled doors and strode into his flat.

"You're a bit later than normal, have some trouble on the avian express today?" he commented with a teasing grin. Hazel eyes glaring at her currently bright blue

haired friend, she huffed before replying to his quip. "If you had any idea what kind of day I had you'd be late as well. We both know Apperating doesn't agree with

me, and the Floo is just as bad." Snorting, in response to his brown haired friend he watched as she all but fell into the seat before him with a huff.

"Yeah, Mia we all know that you and transportation don't mix well."

The young woman before him was Amelia West or more commonly known as Mia by her teasing family and friends. Currently studying at

a prestigious performing arts center, which was known to produce the best singers, dancers, and actors in the country she had managed

a scholarship within its program. One which was highly sought over and extremely hard to achieve. As he studied his long time friend

who slumped before him, he silently noticed how her normally tamed hair was a bit more fizzy, and her normally clear skin was now

specked with blemishes which he assumed were one the many effects of stress. Ever since they were children, she had explained in

detail to him of how after she learned to control her magic, she wished to pursue a career in the arts. It had been a long road of long

study nights and even longer private lessons to train her into, in his mind one of the best performers he'd ever seen. It made perfect

sense to him why she would be accepted into the program. Although she seemed to doubt herself, even now after she'd been attending

for almost a year.

Letting out a quiet sigh before looking up at her blue haired friend, Mia watched as the his hair shifted to a darker

shade reflecting his thoughts perfectly before she spoke, "Lupin, what's wrong?" Blinking quickly, Teddy's eyes focused back on his friend as he

quickly replied, his normally laid back voice serious, "Nothing, nothing at all… it's just you've been looking a bit under the weather these

days. I'm just a bit worried you might wear yourself out."

Her tired features shifting into one of shock she stared back at her friend, " I'm fine its just the evaluations are coming up and it essentially determines whether or

not I'll be good enough to stay at the school. It's a bit nerve racking to see the people you've seen as your classmates get shoved out the door without so much as a

'goodbye'."

Stretching her limbs out, she vaguely waved her hand in the air as if to brush the thought away, " Besides, that's not what made you all in a fuss for me being late.

So go on, ask away, I know you want to. Due to the fact that you stayed up to wait for me is evidence enough."

A Cheshire grin appeared on Mia's face as she watched her friends face and hair flush a bright shade of red. Teddy quickly stumbled over his words, "I

don't… I mean its not…. I'm not… Oh just shut up! Its not like that!"

Quietly beginning to laugh at her friend, Teddy meanwhile began to question why he had alerted his friend to his current situation, she was much too crafty

sometimes. As her teasing continued it only left his normally functional brain in shambles. Not that this was helping in anyway due to his already existing

embarrassment with the situation. His accent changing at his embarrassment he spoke, " If you kindly stop trying to take the mickey out of me it'd be much

obliged love."

Her laughter quickly dying out she seemed to sober up before him, although her previously dull eyes held a new spark

behind them which was the only hint at the teasing which was still to come. " I gave Victoire the letter just as you asked, flew up to her

window sill, delivered the letter and she didn't suspect a thing. Her parent's couldn't have seen me either due to the fact I flew right up to

her window." Pausing to take in his now calmed color and barely veiled excitement her voice took a slightly teasing tone. "She seemed

very excited to read whatever you put in the letter. But what I want to know is why you and her haven't simply gone on a date like normal

couples to discuss whatever you're writing to each other. I may be able to transform into an owl, but sadly I don't get paid for my

deliveries."

Letting out a bark of a laugh at her words, he rocked back onto his couch and clutched his chest with his hand while playfully

groaning at his friend. "Oh my dear, _dear_, Mia you wound me. I give you payment in my joyful company and uncanny wit. The information

you carry for me is of utmost importance and I prefer to know that my information is in safe and secure hands or well talons, I suppose in

your case." Mia's teasing grin morphing into a frustrated pout at his now joking tone, her hand quickly moved to throw a nearby pillow at

her friend. Letting out a noise of complaint as a pillow roughly hits him in the face he speaks his voice muffled. "Ow! Ow, I get it you're

clearly not in a good enough mood to appreciate my good humor." Dragging the pillow off his face to see Amelia, he grimaces at the

highly un-amused expression on her face. Grumbling a bit she comments, "Well now that I've got my daily joke about my animagus form, I suppose I can finally head

home now."

Standing and moving towards the flats balcony, she calls back over her shoulder, as he watches her from his seat.

"Teddy, as much as I love you, you need to man up and just go see her. You've been together long enough and letting

yourself be scared is not something I'd expect out of Teddy Lupin. So just use that Gryffindor courage your oh so fond of flaunting and go

ask her out already."

Leaving him to sit on his couch completely shell-shocked of her words, she swiftly walked out onto the balcony

before transforming and flying of leaving only the decreasing sound of flapping wings in his now empty flat. Running a hand through his

newly colored hair, his thoughts which had previously stumbled around his head seemed to clear as he reflected on his friends words.

"Mia, when did you get so smart?"


	2. Crossing

_**April 1st 2018 5:00 AM London, England**_

_Waking up in the morning with the knowledge that today is the day the rest of your career is balanced on is never the way to start your day… _thought Amelia, as she

grumbled quietly while shuffling towards her bathroom. Going through her morning routine with shaking hands, she made quick work of taming her brown, tangled

hair, and applying her normal makeup to cover over her recently gained stress blemishes. Moving to pin her thick hair up into its standard ballet bun and dress in her

normal class attire, she grabbed her prepacked duffle bag with its magically extended interior. Carrying everything from backup clothes and shoes, to class notes and

personal essentials the bag basically carried her 'home away from home', ever since she had joined the academy.

Pulling on a pair of plain ballet flats, before grabbing her keys and phone she quickly headed to her kitchen for a last minute stop. "Ok, got my stuff. So breakfast and

risk potentially getting sick all over the stage? _O__r _wait and eat whatever I want after the audition…gonna have to go with option two there Mia." Grabbing her favorite

thermos and filling it up, she haphazardly threw it into her duffle before walking to the door. Music already blaring from the multicolored ear-buds plugged into her

phone, she quickly exits her flat and jogs down the old stone steps. Her steps light and quick, she heads towards the pristine looking academy standing in the cities

skyline as her focus shifts to her music. Bright hazel eyes darting down to look at her lighted phone screen, she lets a smile appear on her face at the message on the

screen. "_You'll do great bird brain just don't over think things… I'm ready to celebrate as soon as you pass your audition._ _Love your dashing mate -Teddy" _ Lips ticking

up into a smile, she never noticed the looming man coming towards her on the strangely empty sidewalk.

A hard slam sending her stumbling, as the man ran away with her duffle she quickly righted herself before letting out a shout. "What the...? Oi! Get back here!"

Darting off after the strange man she slowly began to gain on him, as her mind quickly began to criticize her, "_If you weren't so caught up in a text message this_

_ never __would have happened! And may I remind you, your __**wand**_ _is in that bag! If you lose that you're going to have a bigger problem than having a few missing_

_ assignments for a class!" _The man quickly darting down a side street, he dropped her bag in the middle of the empty street before running off. Rushing over to her

bag, while panting from her impromptu chase she asks herself disbelief, "What the bloody hell was that? Honestly, what's the point of stealing if you're not going to

keep what you stole?" Looking around her and not seeing anything strange at first, she quickly shouldered her bag again. Quickly digging in the bag to find her wand,

her fingers clasped around the familiar feel of her wand.

Moving cautiously she begins to walk towards the end of the street. " I've seen way to many horror movies to know that whatever this is, it's not going to be good…"

Pausing in her steps to see a bright light suddenly appear from her left, she quickly turned to face it, her wand out in front of her as her eyes grew wide. Glowing

before her, a swirling energy that seems to hover in mid air quietly hummed. Her voice going high and stressed she squeaked out, "What _is_ that…" Cautiously

creeping forward, her free hand slowly extended to allow her long fingers to hover just over the energy, her surroundings seemingly forgotten.

A dark figure appearing directly behind her, the figure quietly moves his arms slowly to prepare to shove the woman before him. Staring into the emitted light from

the portal, her wand arm slowly drops from it's defensive position unaware of the danger creeping up behind her. A flash of movement finally catching her eye, a

scream prepared to leave her lips as she caught sight of the figure. Darting forward to harshly shove her, he watched as his action sent the tall woman tumbling

forward, through the portal. The energy from the portal pulsing once more before flickering out entirely, the figure raised his hand to his ear and spoke quietly out

loud, "The mission is complete. I really hope you picked the right one boss. She seemed a little under qualified honestly." A response quietly replying to his words

from the earpiece, he sighed before answering, "Understood sir, reporting back shortly."

_**Date Unknown, Time Unknown, Location Unknown **_

"_Why is it so dark?"_ was Mia's first thought when she woke up, her second thought elegantly followed up with, _Why do I feel like I've been run over with a bus… twice?_

Opening her mouth slightly, she quietly groaned as her eyelids fluttered open slightly to see blurry figures all gathered around her, and

there was _red_, _so much red, that can't possibly be normal… _ Head pounding, and her whole body aching, Mia's distraught mind

desperately tried to make some sort of sense out of the situation. Seeming to realize that it was a lost cause after a few moments, Mia

allowed her eyes to close again. As she continued to lie on whatever she had landed on, Mia managed to hear two voices comment

jokingly as they flawlessly switched back and forth, "Well Mum, sadly I think we aren't the most destructive thing tonight. We'll just have

to try harder next time, although I have to say this will be hard to beat for sure". Other voices beginning to pipe up in different pitches,

each one louder than the rest she vainly tried to listen to the voices around her. Allowing her mind to fully shut down, Amelia allowed

herself to finally fall unconscious her last thought being, "West, what in the world have you got yourself into this time…"


	3. Introducing

_**Thank you to all who have stopped to read the story so far, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. So without further ado... **_

_**Summer 1994 , Time: 5:30 p.m, Location: The Burrow**_

Mia was never the type of person to slack, her body was always in motion which would seem essential for a dancer. Sometimes however, she longed for the times

when she could take breaks from her studies and private lessons, to just sit on her favorite bench outside of the greenhouse. The muffled sounds of classes being

taught nearby, along with the mild weather in the spring and fall seasons could easily lull her into a relaxed state, after her mind numbing classes. In fact, one of her

favorite memories was sitting outside the castle after finishing her exams, only to be tackled by Teddy and drug down to the lake's edge to join their friends. Sadly,

after graduation she was hardly ever able to keep in contact with any of her friends from her Hogwarts' days. She mostly hung out with the other girls from the

academy. The more Mia thought about it, Teddy and his family was currently the only tie she had to the Wizarding world besides The Profit which she received by post

owl. After she had graduated from Hogwarts, her performing career had begun to take over her life. From her waking moment, to her late night studying sessions,

she basically ate, breathed, and lived for the academy. In Mia's mind that wasn't necessarily bad, she was just dedicated to her career. Although others may say

otherwise, for example the old woman across the hall in her complex, had claimed to the other building residents that she only worked so much because she couldn't

get a date. Even if it bugged her to no end, Mia never had commented back to the nosy old woman. However, Mia's lack of response seemed to be all the permission

the old woman needed to continue to spread gossip about her. Mia had just given up on her hope that the woman would stop at this point, and just used her

frustration to focus even more on her training. Besides, she was close, extremely close, to being done with her training and beginning to perform for the public. The

talent scouts which had already visited the academy, had begun evaluating the young performers and were seemingly eager to speak with Mia much to her surprise.

Her future was so close, and yet now after whatever had happened to her back on that street, Mia could almost sense that things for her were about to change in a

big way. Beginning to slowly regain her senses, she immediately realized that she had been moved from wherever she had originally landed. Much to her displeasure,

a small groan escaped her lips, as she slowly began to move in her spot. Allowing her eyelids to open slowly to reveal her dazed hazel eyes, the daze quickly left upon

meeting two pairs of extremely mischievous eyes. Locking her gaze with the two boys before her she could almost sense the trouble radiating off of them, Teddy

often had that same look about him when he was about to prank someone relentlessly. Something seemed familiar about the two redhead headed boys standing

above her. If only, her head would stop spinning for a moment. "Ah, look here Forge it seems our guest is waking up." a voice cheered from above her. Another voice

chiming in reply to his comment, jokingly added with a grin on his face, "Well Gred, after an entrance like that it's no wonder that she slept for so long, I'd probably

have keeled over if I had attempted that entrance." After hearing their alternating conversation for a few moments, Mia's reeling mind had seemed to finally catch up

with the situation at hand. Much to her surprise, the idea it had supplied her with was nothing short of mad. Feeling the minimal color that had returned to her face

drain out of her face once more, her mouth seemed to seal itself shut as she stared at the two identical boys in front of her. They were the Weasley twins,and they

were standing right in front of her. Both very much alive, and younger than she had ever seen them before. She of course had met George once or twice when he was

an adult, during her visits to the Burrow with Teddy. And she'd seen pictures of Fred before. But to see both twins in front of her was an experience in itself. As her

thoughts kicked into a frenzy, she barely heard one of the twins tell the other to go fetch their mum, before she passed out again. The lanky red head closest to her

quickly kneeled down at her side, as his twin dashed out of the room. His twin's voice echoing as he shouted, "Mum! Come quick, the girl finally woke up!" The boy at

her side speaking up, she slowly blinked at him as his words began to filter into her ears. "...You've given basically everyone a scare and we don't even know your

name yet. Mum basically went mental as soon as you passed out on the table. Ron, my younger brother actually screamed so loud I was almost convinced we had

gained another little sister. So that was a marvelous experience, and Ginny even looked startled. Which is something that never happens, so you should be proud.

Very dramatic entrance by the way, but the whole falling unconscious thing kind of cut down the full possible effect of it. And if you're wondering about why you're in

here, Dad told George and I to move you so you weren't in the middle of everything. Apparently we didn't need any more chaos in the kitchen at the moment which I

think is utter rubbish." Hearing this information spouted at her in a rapid fire fashion, Mia was almost sure she was still out cold and this was just a crazy figment of

her imagination. Feeling that her throat was extremely dry, she slowly croaked out with her slightly sarcastic tone, "You do realize that I probably won't remember

anything you just told me due to the fact that I'm pretty sure my head is one moment away from rolling off my shoulders onto the floor." As she slowly sat up from

her spot, on what she now saw was a worn sofa, her hazel eyes drifted back to meet who she guessed was Fred who was staring back at her with a crooked grin on

his face. "Ah, so she can speak! George was convinced that tumble you took might have roughed you up a bit." Rolling her hazel eyes briefly before taking a moment

to study his appearance she asked her voice regaining some of it's strength , "So I never got your name…" Sticking out a freckled and slightly calloused hand for her

to shake, he added his voice sarcastically professional, "Fred Weasley, Gryffindor, beater for my house's Quidditch team, prankster, and the better looking twin

obviously." Quietly laughing in response to his overacted introduction, she gently shook his hand before a woman's voice all but screeched, "Fred Weasley! What are

you doing waking that poor girl up?!" Looking over to the doorway to see a shorter red headed woman with George snickering silently at the woman's side, she

quickly realized that this woman was Molly Weasley or more commonly known Mrs. Weasley. In the the future, or well, she supposed the present for her, Mrs.

Weasley was actually quite fond of her and loved the fact that Teddy could, and she quoted, "Have such a nice young girl as a friend". But that didn't necessarily

mean that she would think the same of her now, that she had _literally_ dropped into her kitchen. The older woman quickly rushed to Mia's side after gently shooing her

son out of her way to make him stand with his brother. Letting her hands hover over Mia's surprised face for a few moments, and making small noises of disapproval

every now and then, she finally took out her wand and mumbled a few quick spells which quickly cleared Mia's aching head and left her feeling much better. Sensing

that Mrs. Weasley wasn't quite done with fussing over her, she tried her best to stay still for the overly concerned woman. Quickly growing board over being checked

over, Mia's eyes slowly drifted over to the identical twins who were watching their mother's actions with much amusement. The boy's quickly realizing that Mia was

watching them, they easily began to make faces at her silently from behind their mother. The corners of her lips threatening to turn into a smile, Mia quietly snorted

at their actions gaining Mrs. Weasley's attention. The older woman's head whipping around to look at the boys, Mia almost burst out laughing at the action .Hurriedly

righting themselves the twins grimaced as their mother screeched, "What _are_ you boys doing?" The boys trying and failing to come up with a response, Mrs. Weasley

quickly turned back to Mia and spoke to her, her voice much kinder with a warm smile on her face, "I'm sorry dear, for having to deal with them. They are usually

better behaved. I'm Molly Weasley, but you can call me Molly dear." Staring at Mrs. Weasley with a bit of shock as to how welcoming the woman was Mia replied

honestly,"It's no problem at all Mrs. Weasley, and thank you for being so kind to me." Slowly standing up, she immediately noticed that she towered over the older

red headed woman, standing at 5'10 and a half, she knew she was taller than most girls she was around. In fact, this had earned her the dubbed nickname of

'Rockette' at the academy due to her unusually tall figure. Wobbling a bit she righted herself, before speaking again as she looked at , "I'm Amelia West, but you can

call me Mia, if you'd like." Seeing the twins quietly sneak out of the room into the kitchen, Mia let her eyes follow their sneaking forms before they disappeared from

view as spoke, "Well then Amelia, it's wonderful to meet you. Are you feeling any better?" Nodding, Mia smiled at her and rolled her shoulders slightly while joking.

"Never better. A bit sore, but I suppose that's to be expected after what happened to me." Looking down at her wrinkled and dirty light blue colored running jacket,

black yoga pants and plain flats which were smudged with dirt Mia slightly winced as she thought of how out of place she must have looked. seeming to read her

thoughts spoke with a sympathetic tone, "I know you would probably like to clean yourself up, but we do need to speak to you about how you ended up in the kitchen

dear." Knowing that her needed explanation was inevitable, Mia quietly followed back into the kitchen, where four redheaded teens scrambled away from behind the

door frame. Swiftly saying a few scolding words to the redheads in the room, before sending them upstairs Mia easily picked out Ginny and Ron as they passed to

head upstairs. Both Ron and Ginny sending her looks of curiosity, followed by the twins who sported matching grins she tried to shake the feeling that this

conversation wouldn't be limited just to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Moving to sit at a chair closest to the door, she spotted her beloved duffle bag sitting on the other end

of the table, along with her phone and ear buds resting nonchalantly on top of the bag. Slightly cringing at the thought of what they may have seen from her phone

alone, Mia quietly prepared herself as the older Weasley couple sat down in front of her at the table. Mrs. Weasley opening her mouth to speak, was silently

interrupted by a look from . Speaking for the first time to Mia since she had been shoved into the past, 's tone was patient and kind, in fact it was the same tone

she'd seen him use with his future grandchildren many times. "I'm glad to see that you're doing much better. My wife has told me that your name is Amelia. So

Amelia, I know that you're probably very tired and shocked from whatever has happened to you but if you wouldn't mind I think we would like to hear about how you

came to be in our home." Giving a nervous, half-hearted laugh as she looked the couple in the eye Mia weakly joked, " I guess I have a lot of explaining to do…. but

I'm afraid I don't exactly know where to start." giving her a reassuring smile nodded her head slightly as if to encourage her to continue. Steeling her nerve, Mia

chose to tell the truth, an altered truth, but a truth nonetheless. Beginning to speak, her voice slowly growing more confident as she spoke she started her tale, "I

was just walking from my apartment to head to my performing arts school. I suppose it was my fault for not paying as close of attention as I should have, but I

thought I was safe enough with my wand in my bag." Pausing a moment to quietly scoff at her own words, Mia shook her head before continuing in her tale. "There

was a man who just appeared out of nowhere, he...he took my bag and just _ran_. I knew I couldn't let him have it so I went after him. He led me down this street and

dropped my bag in the middle of it, before running off. That probably should have been the biggest warning to me that something was wrong. I went and grabbed my

bag, and pulled out my wand to try to defend myself if anything should have popped up. Then all of a sudden, this portal like thing showed up out of nowhere. I

moved closer to it to try to find out what it was, but I got distracted. As soon as I let my guard down I was shoved through that thing by the same man who stole my

bag. Then all I can remember is waking up here…." Letting her voice fade off she began to lightly trace the veins on her arm, It was an old habit she had picked up

from when she was younger. Whenever she would get stressed she would trace her arm and it would somehow calm her down, and it had seemed to stick with her

into adulthood. After a few moments of silence, Mia hesitantly brought her gaze back up to see the shocked face of along with the concerned face of . Seeing their

reactions to her slightly altered story Mia was almost glad that she had refrained from giving them any more details about what had happened to her. "Oh, you poor

thing…" mumbled as Mr. Weasley asked, "Amelia do you have anyone we should contact?" Mia's thoughts quickly shifting to her parent's she thought about what their

reactions would be to find out their daughter had disappeared into thin air. She could hardly stand the thought of them finding out and Teddy...Teddy would have a fit.

He was much too protective of her at times, he had basically scared all of the male population at Hogwarts away from her, much to her dislike. She could almost bet

the in-training Auror would be searching all over England by the time he was through, but her mouth only supplied one seemingly logical answer. "No, my parents are

currently out of the picture, have been for a while now. But I am twenty, even if I don't look it so legally I'm capable of taking care of myself." Mr. Weasley nodding he

muttered something quietly to his wife before moving towards the door. She could see a white animal silently appear from his wand and hover in mid air before him,

as Mr. Weasley mumbled his message to the animal. Finishing his message and sending the animal off into the night he returned to the kitchen briefly to mumble one

last thing to his wife before bidding Mia goodnight and leaving the room. "Now Amelia dear, in case you're wondering Arthur just sent a message to Dumbledore. I

think he might be interested to hear what happened to you. But for now I suggest you just get some rest and clean up, and hopefully things will be able to sort

themselves out more tomorrow. Now I hope you don't mind, but I don't really have any extra rooms ready, so I'm going to have you bunk with my daughter Ginny.

I'm sure you'll both get along seeing that you seem to have a similar personality." Watching as Mrs. Weasley headed for the stairs Mia slowly followed behind her,

grabbing her duffle and phone as she walked. Climbing the multiple sets of stairs, she looked at the doors they passed with interest. Seeing that the doors although

brighter in color, and the designs that riddled them were essentially the same as when she had last visited the home in the future it was a small comfort to recognize

another thing that was not different despite the time she was in. As she passed one wildly colored and scorched door riddled with mysterious stains, she could have

almost sworn there were two pairs of eyes watching them as they passed. Letting her eyes fall back onto the kind woman before her Mia spoke hesitantly,"I wouldn't

want to be anymore of a bother than I already have been , I'm sure I could just bunk somewhere else if that would be better." Mrs. Weasley pausing at a plain

colored door, that Mia recognized as the bathroom, she spoke with confidence leaving no room for Mia to argue, "I won't be having you go anywhere else after what I

just heard from you, I believe you've gone through enough excitement for today." Opening the bathroom door for her she added before heading back off downstairs,

"There should be everything you need in here, but if you need anything else just call. When your done all you have to do is head down this hall and the door at the

end is Ginny's. Hopefully by the time you're done I'll have set up the cot for you." Giving her a relieved smile, Mia gratefully mumbled a thank you before slipping

inside the bathroom and proceeding to clean herself up. Once she had finished cleaning herself up, Mia realized how much grime she had acquired after chasing down

the man down the streets of London and traveling through that mysterious portal. Her previously messy hair now laid in waves down her shoulders and her dirt and

sweat covered face was now clear revealing her lightly tanned skin tone. Hazel eyes staring back at her as she threw her hair up into a messy bun, she checked over

her reflection. Soft black athletic shorts and an old baggy T-shirt which she had planned to wear to her afternoon practice was her clothing of choice. It wasn't the

best set of pajamas but given her situation she had never been more thankful to have her duffle with her. Tugging her bun into place and brushing a few stray hairs

out of her face, she quietly padded out into the hall, carrying her bag at her side. Coming to a stop in front of the last door in the hall, Mia knocked lightly on the

door. Seconds later, she was almost shocked as to how quickly the door had shot open for her.

Standing before her was Ginny Weasley, all the determination and pride that she showed as an adult seemed to be doubled in her

younger self as she stared at Mia. "So, you're Amelia then?" Nodding at Ginny as she stepped aside to let Mia in, she added, "You can

call me Mia if you'd like, and I'm sorry for having to bunk with you, I didn't mean to be a hassle." Moving to sit on the cot and shove her

duffle under the bed, she noticed Ginny watching her curiously from her own bed before replying. "Honestly I don't mind, it does get a bit

boring around here, even with Fred and George's pranks. It's also nice to have another girl around, sometimes my brothers can drive me

mad. I do have to ask though, how did you actually end up here?" Letting her body collapse on the old cot she replied to Ginny after a

heavy sigh, "Honestly it's still a bit confusing to me as well, but I can promise you that i'll tell you whatever I can tomorrow." Looking over

to see Ginny silently debating Mia's words, she watched Ginny's expression go from frustration at the lack of an answer, to excitement

over the possibility of an answer before nodding in agreement to her statement and settling down in her bed. A quiet goodnight and click

of the lamp later, Mia was left to lie on her cot, her mind clouded with information until she was finally able to drift off.


	4. Reminiscence

_**Summer June 24th 1994, 5:00 a.m, The Burrow**_

Waking up with the sun slowly creeping through Ginny's curtains onto her face, Mia was only reminded of how much she hated having

her body set to a schedule. After so many months of waking up at the same time to get ready for her day at the academy, her natural

clock much to Mia's dismay was set to wake her up at exactly 5:00 a.m no matter where she was. Pressing the heels of her hands onto

her eyes, she let out a small groan as she silently cursed her body once more. Moving as quietly as she could, Mia dug through her bag

for her phone and wand before creeping out of the room. Taking extra precaution to not wake the sleeping ginger girl as she left, Mia

slowly pulled the door closed behind her, the only noise being a small click as the door shut. Her steps silent, she started her trek

downstairs toward the kitchen. Passing the familiar scorched door, she paused for a moment in front of it and caught the sound of snores

coming from within the room. Rolling her eyes in an almost fond manner, she shook her head before continuing downstairs. Stepping off

of the last step, Mia took a moment to look over the Burrow. Shockingly, the Burrow seemed to hardly change in appearance. Twenty four

years in the future, the same chairs and couch stood where they were now placed, and the same pictures that now lined the walls were

still present in the future, although they were now newer than when she had last seen them. It was strange how if she had not seen the

younger versions of the redheads upstairs, she could almost be fooled that she was back in her own time. Mia could almost hear Teddy

barreling down the stairs with his equally obnoxious cousins to come beg her into making her, "special" pancakes for them. Now that she

was here, Mia had to admit that she missed all of the second generation Weasley,and Potter kids. They were always up to something

when Teddy would bring her along to go visit his family. Somehow over the years, Mia had unknowingly been roped into their family as

well. When Mia had heard Molly Weasley jokingly say that she was a honorary Weasley, Mia immediately asked Teddy why she

was called a 'Weasley'. Giving her a funny look, Teddy quietly laughed and had said it was because the kids looked up to her as a kind of

big sister. Apparently she had left her mark on the kids, as much as they had to her.

Letting her thoughts drift off she moved into the kitchen in search of a cup. Searching for where she thought the cups would be, she

frowned as she came up empty handed after the third cabinet she had searched. Pouting in front of the cabinets for a moment at the fact

that she wouldn't be able to make herself a cup of tea, Mia gently smacked her forehead as she mumbled to herself, "For Merlin's sake

Mia... you're a witch, just use magic." Pulling her wand out from behind her ear as she sat down at the table, she quickly summoned up a

steaming cup of tea. Curling her legs up underneath her as she watched the sun continue to rise from the window, Mia allowed her mind

to wander once more as her long fingers cradled the warm cup of tea in front of her. Occasionally sipping at her tea, she jumped when

she felt a buzz from her shorts pocket. Pulling out her sleek smartphone, she gawked at the screen for a moment as she looked at her

screen. After all she had been through in the past day, the phone seemed to be in perfect condition. It had even seemed to pick up a

small signal which shocked her to no end.

Looking through the settings on her phone, she realized that the date and time had switched to match the current time, June 24th of

1994 blinked boldly from the top of the screen at her. Clicking on her last messages, Mia stared down at Teddy's last sent message to

her. It seemed hard to believe that it was only a day ago she had seen this message, and that the only thing on her mind was passing

her upcoming audition. Pressing the home screen button, she stared at her screen saver for a moment, before a small smile appeared on

her face. It was a picture of Teddy and her at the Weasley's Christmas party. Teddy's face was morphed into duck features with bright

orange hair, and Mia was attempting to make her own 'duck face' at the camera. Sadly, that was the last time they had hung out together

for more than 5 minutes, as Teddy soon told her of his plans to ask Victorie out. Since then, his time became completely devoted to

talking to Victorie. With that thought, her smile dropped from her face as she locked the screen again with a small click.

Gently setting it down next to her tea, Mia's head jerked up at the sound of someone entering the kitchen. Seeing Mrs. Weasley enter

already seeming ready for the day, she immediately caught sight of Mia and spoke in a hushed tone, "Good Morning Mia, I hope you slept

well." Nodding and taking another sip of her tea Mia replied quietly, " I slept perfectly fine thank you for asking, it's just my

body's been set to a schedule so when it wants me up, I'm up." Patting Mia's shoulder, Mrs. Weasley began to move about the kitchen,

seemingly to begin setting up breakfast for everyone. Looking down at her now empty cup of tea, Mia grabbed her phone and slipped it

back into her pocket as she slowly stretched her legs out from under her before standing and walking over to 's side.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Mia asked as she set her cup into the sink. Seeing about to reply, Mia gently

flicked her wand once more to wash her cup and send it back to its appropriate place. Continuing as a smile appeared on her face she

added, " I am able to do magic legally, so hopefully I wouldn't be too much of a hinder." Mrs. Weasley seeming to debate her offer for a

moment, she eventually nods before smiling back at the young woman, " Actually, I could really use an extra set of hands this morning.

So thank you for offering to help dear." Twirling her wand effortlessly around her fingers before sticking it back behind her ear, Mia gives

her a small salute and asks jokingly, "Where would you like me to start ma'am?"

Laughing a bit at Mia's actions, she quickly rattled off a list of things for Mia to do before turning and beginning to work on her half of

the breakfast duties. "_Cooking with Mrs. Weasley is strangely fun_", thought Mia as she finished up making her small breakfast surprise.

With the permission of Mrs. Weasley, Mia was going to attempt making her "special" pancakes which she hadn't made since she had last

seen the Second generation Weasley and Potter clan . It was almost relaxing to just cook, no drills to perform or essays to write, no bills

to pay, or tests to stress over, just the occasional request to hand something to the other before falling back into a comfortable silence

once again. Unfortunately, the sizzle of the batter filled griddle in front of her, and the sweet scent of syrup being heated next to her, was

more than enough to make Mia's stomach grumble very loudly much to her dismay. Looking a bit sheepish she glanced over to see

with a smile on her face at Mia's comical expression.

Hearing sets of heavy footsteps padding down the stairs Mrs. Weasley added, "It seems the others have smelled breakfast, and

judging on your stomach there just in time." Feeling a small amount of heat flush her face she quickly finished flipping her pancakes onto

a nearby plate before moving it over to the table, along with the syrup. Seeing both twins enter, sleep still on there faces as they dropped

into their seats, a much more awake and stern looking redhead followed them in and sat stiffly in his chair before greeting

Mrs. Weasley, "Good morning, Mother." Still continuing to help Mrs. Weasley bring over the food Mia vaguely heard Mrs. Weasley's

response as she sat down in the nearest seat, "Good morning, Percy dear. Are Ron and Ginny awake?"

Beginning to place food on his plate he replied his voice still to cordial for Mia's taste, "They should be heading down soon I'd

imagine. Ginny was already up and Ron seemed to be waking up when I went to check on him." "More like pounded on the door to wake

us up.." mumbled a voice across from her, as her eyes moved back to the twins who were starting to fully wake up. Mumbling a bit louder

the other replied, "Well of course no one could ignore our brother's melodious wake up call Fred, it would be an utter shame if we missed

it." Snorting into her glass as Percy's head shot up to glare at his younger brothers, the twins seemed to simultaneously send grins at

their agitated older brother before beginning to pile their plates with food. Percy's gaze moving to her he added somewhat pompously,

"And who might you be?"

Seeming a bit taken back at his attitude Mia easily quipped in reply, "I'm Amelia West, but I suppose it must be difficult to remember

the girl who crashed onto your kitchen table." Not waiting to see his reaction, she moved to place some bacon and eggs on her plate

along with some of her pancakes, as she heard two voices quietly cackle at her retort. As she eagerly began to dig into her food she

couldn't help but grin as she caught sight of Percy's red face. Feeling a different set of eyes on her, Mia looked up from her plate to see

the one of the twins looking at her curiously before speaking, "So your Mia, huh? I don't think I got a chance to introduce myself. I'm

George Weasley, easily the better twin to this less attractive bloke sitting next to me." Ignoring his brothers noise of complaint, George

easily grinned at her, as he saw her try to fight off a smile before giving in and smiling back at him.

Staring back at George, Mia tried to pick out a defining feature to tell them apart before noticing that George seemed to have a bit

more laid back tone than Fred when he spoke. Noticing Ginny filing into the kitchen with Ron following her, Mia quietly greeted Ginny as

she sat down next to the older girl as Ron slumped into his chair on Mia's other side. Ginny greeting Mia back quietly through a yawn,

she added, "Sorry we're a bit late, Ron was taking forever to come down so I ended up having to drag him down here." Mrs. Weasley

quickly waving off her daughters words she commented as Ron grumbled behind his plate of food, "No worries dear, we all know how

Ronald can act in the morning." Watching as Ron seemed to grumpily stab at his eggs with his fork, Mia took a moment to introduce

herself.

"I'm Amelia West by the way, but you can call me Mia." The younger boy's eyes moving off of his plate to meet her eyes, a strange

look crossed his face before he quickly ducked his head again and quietly mumbled a greeting in reply, leaving Mia extremely confused.

Not having to long to think about his strange actions Mia's attention was pulled back to as she spoke, "Now all we're

missing is your Father, if he can get down here before he has to head off to work again." Almost if her words had summoned her

husband, came rushing in before grabbing a piece of toast and kissing his wife on the cheek before announcing,

"Sorry I have to leave so early dear, but there's something at the Ministry that I must take care of. I'll see you all later Weasley's!"

The rest of the kitchens occupants immediately chorused their goodbyes as headed to move out the door. Suddenly

stopping, he quickly turned back around to Mia before adding, "Oh, and Mia I do think you'll be having company later today, to discuss

what we spoke about last night." With that final note he quickly headed outside, only a 'pop' signaling his departure. Letting her eyes pull

away from the door at the sight of all the younger Weasley's eyes on her she slightly ducked her head as added as she sat

down, "Mia dear, you have nothing to worry about." Giving her children a look which quickly pulled their gazes off of Mia, Mia almost

sighed in relief as they finished their breakfast no one commenting any further on what had said.

After cleared the table, and set the kids free until lunch, Ginny turned to Mia as they began to head upstairs once again

the boys already have dispersed from the kitchen. "So you've now met everyone here at the burrow, what do you think so far?"

Climbing the steps after Ginny she thought for a moment before carefully replying, "Percy seems a bit too full of himself, the twins remind

me of one of my other friends, and Ron well, I'm not sure what to think of him he gave me quite a strange look." Reaching her room

Ginny easily replied as she walked in, "I'm guessing Ron just got flustered because your a girl that he's never seen before, and you're

pretty." Startled to a stop at Ginny's blunt explanation, she asked her mouth barely forming words, "I'm sorry what did you just say?"

Calling back over her shoulder as she moved to go pick an outfit from her closet she repeated again, "Ron was acting like that

because he doesn't really know how to talk to girls very well, and the fact that you're older and very pretty kind of just shuts 'im down. I've

seen it happen before. Now Fred and George on the other hand are thankfully a bit more tactful, but as for Percy I don't know what I can

say about him besides the fact that he is a total prat sometimes." Turning back around to face Mia with a new outfit draped over her arm

Ginny asked with surprise in her voice, "You can't honestly tell me you've never noticed when a boy is interested in you, I mean you must

have had guys all over you when you went to school."

Laughing a bit nervously she spoke as she pulled out a pair of jean shorts and an old Academy t-shirt, "Not really I was always a bit

more introverted when I went to school, Ted... . I mean, my best friend used to have to drag me away from my studies so I wouldn't hole

myself up in the library all of the time. So noticing looks wasn't really all that important even after I graduated." Mia watched as Ginny

seemed to mull over the information given to her before she headed towards the door to go to the bathroom seeming to allow the subject

to drop. Calling back she added, " I think the guys might start playing Quidditch out in the orchard, so If you want you can head out there,

I'll be out in a minute." Closing the door behind her and leaving Mia to stare at the door, Mia sighed before changing into her new pair of

shorts and t-shirt, before pulling on a pair of Converse. Pulling her long hair out of it's messy bun, Mia began to tackle the tangles which

had appeared in her hair overnight before pulling it into a french braid.

Looking in the mirror and seeming satisfied with the hairstyle, Mia began to head downstairs as her mind continued to try and block

the comment's Ginny had said earlier. "_Honestly, the more she thought about it, the creepier it got"_, thought Mia as she headed outside.

Feeling the light summer breeze and the faint scent of apples for the orchard, she followed the sound of the boys voices to their

makeshift Quidditch pitch and quickly sat down under the shade of a near by tree. Stretching her long legs out in front of her, Mia began

to watch their game with semi-interest as they began to fly around, while using the nearby apples for quaffles. Hearing someone

approaching from behind her, Mia kept her focus on the now shouting twins and Ron as she speaks, "Ginny, I know I haven't played

Quidditch in a while, but I'm pretty sure that's not how you play.." A deep chuckle sounding in reply to her words, a voice replied, "I do

believe that your observation is true , but currently I think they've stopped their game, and are just flying around for the purpose

of flying alone."

Hearing this new voice, Mia quickly tore her eyes away from the game to see a very old man dressed in robes approach her, this

man was Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster at Hogwarts. Letting out a small squeak of surprise, Mia quickly stood up to face him,

her face a nice shade of red as she began to speak, "Professor! Sir, I am so sorry I didn't realize you were coming this early or I would've

tried to be there for your arrival." The older wizard giving her a kind smile, he gestured towards the house as he spoke with an almost

knowing look in his eye," That's not a problem at all seeing as I just arrived, but I am looking forward to hearing your tale of how you got

here Ms. West." Her tanned face slightly paling, she nodded before beginning to walk with him back to the house, somewhat hopeful and

somewhat dreading the information she was about to share.

Unknowing to Mia, the conversation above her, had turned to focus on the young woman herself, as the boys continued to chuck

apples at each other from their brooms. "So Ronniekins, want to explain that look you sent to our new guest this morning at Breakfast?"

Quickly going red in the face, Ron fiercely chucked an apple at Fred just as his brother swerved out of the way to hover by his twin.

George grinning at his twin added, "Oh, lookie here Freddie, I think ickle Ronnie has a crush!" Quickly ducking down to avoid another

incoming apple, as Ron yelled for them to shut it both twins called back down to their younger brother, "You've got to be faster than that

Ron if you want to hit us!"

Continuing to fly around their homemade pitch, Fred quietly asked George, "I wonder what Professor Dumbledore had to speak with

Mia about." Looking back at his brother George replied with a bit of sass, " Oh I don't know Fred, maybe it had something to do with the

fact that she just appeared in our house." Sending his brother a look only to get a shrug in reply Fred hissed," You know what I meant

George, I mean she seems like a perfectly normal girl, but something just seems off about her." Staring at his brother as they both began

to hover in mid air George seemed to think for a moment before replying, "Maybe It's time we begin our own snooping, maybe we can

get a better idea of who she is." Grinning at his twin, Fred nodded in reply to his brother as a sly grin came onto his face,"Exactly what I

was thinking, Forge. Let's go learn about Ms. Mia."

**Author's note: **

So it seem's Mia's missing home more than she'd like to admit, but she's managed to snag the twins attention. But that's not necessarily a good thing given their track record. And hopefully Dumbledore can give some answers to Mia about what actually happened to her. Thank you all again for the views. And I'd like to give a special thanks to my first follower and favorite from **cheshirekadi. **I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, and see you next update. - The Detective


	5. Confrence

_**Location: The Burrow, Date: June 24th 1994 **_

The walk back to the house that day was honestly one of the most awkward moments of Mia's life. As they walked, Mia chanced glances to the side to see the older wizard walking completely at ease and even seeming to enjoy the walk back through the orchard and yard. Mia could almost sense the older man's inner laughter at her whenever he met her frazzled gaze. His old eyes already seemed to know everything about her in that wizened old wizard way. Deciding it better to keep her gaze forward, Mia tried her best to look calm as well, as they walked back into the Burrow.

Much to her disappointment, Mrs. Weasley was no where in sight leaving her alone to have her conversation with Dumbledore. Cautiously moving to sit back down at the table in the kitchen, Mia slightly began to glare at the worn wood of the old table as her inner voice grumbled, "_Why is it that almost every time I sit at this table, it's like I'm on one of those crime show interrogations…" _Letting her gaze pull away from the table to meet the blue eyes in front of her, Mia immediately straightened her posture, feeling extremely self conscious as she waited for the questions to come.

"Your situation is quite unique if I may say , Arthur was quite shocked when he sent me his message." Nodding in reply, Mia added her voice slightly joking in an attempt to veil her nervousness, "I suppose you could say that, I mean it is quite strange even for someone who uses magic all the time." Letting out a small chuckle at her words Dumbledore continued, " I believe I would have to agree with you on that . Now unfortunately, I'm sure you've grown tired or retelling your story over the past day, but I would like to hear the story from you personally before I begin to say anything else."

Sighing quietly, Mia internally began to debate if she should tell him the whole truth or retell her edited tale that she had told to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. But just as she was about to make her decision, something about him seemed to change her mind. He was silently reassuring, like she could tell him anything and he would be able to take it to his grave. Making her decision, Mia quietly began to retell her tale leaving no details out, although she did allow her voice to drop into a whisper as she reached the more sensitive details of her story. Her hazel eyes drifting to her hands as she continued her story, Mia finally looked up to his face again as she finished with a sigh, as she felt the weight of her secret lift a bit from her shoulders. Watching his expression, Mia saw the information begin to sink in as she somewhat shifted in her chair.

Seeing something unreadable passing over his features before a small smile appeared on his face, he nodded at her, seemingly coming to a conclusion before speaking, "Thank you for telling me Amelia, I suppose that you must have not shared the more fine details of your story with Molly and Arthur?" "I thought it would be best if they didn't know that, being that I have no idea what it would do to the future." Seeming satisfied with her answer he continued his voice quieting a bit, "Now I must ask, Mia have you ever heard of the Unspeakable's?" Blinking a bit owlishly at his comment, Mia continued her voice unsure, "Yes sir, they work in the Department of Mysteries but no one really knows what they do, that's why they're called Unspeakables." Seeing him nod in confirmation at her words, Mia watched him curiously as Dumbledore continued, "You are correct , many people do not know a thing about that particular department. Many project's within the department are kept highly secretive and many of the project's are never released to the public even after they have been successfully finished. I believe that what you have just described to me, might be one of the projects that I, among a few choice others were allowed to know about."

Hearing his words, Mia's back seemed to stiffen in her chair as she continued to listen to his explanation. "The project is currently just the idea that under the right conditions and if the right person was sent through a created time portal, that said person would be able to be sent back farther than any time turner could, and fix an error within history that should have never happened. There would be risks of course, due to the fact that time itself is a fragile thing, but if it were able to be done correctly with the right circumstances, it is believed that the positive results would be numerous, not including the amount of possible lives that could be saved. The project is currently set to start testing in about twenty five years, or possibly sooner debating on how many complications they encounter. But listening to your story, I think I can safely say that they were successful in their efforts. However, I do not believe that the Ministry would have chosen to send you back this way." Shock written across her features, she seemed to mull over the information before asking quietly, "Sir, is there any way that you could send me back home?" Giving her a look of pity he replied his voice remorseful, "I am truly sorry Amelia, but as of right now I know of nothing that would be able to return you back home safely. The project in itself is merely a concept, nothing more."

Her expression falling more at his words, her main thought became, "_What am I going to do? I may not ever get home again besides taking the long way of living through the years, but I can't exactly show back up in my mid forties, that is if I manage to stay alive through the war." _ Hearing him clear his throat to regain her attention, Mia let her eyes jump up to meet his as he added, "I may not be able to help you get home at the moment, but I do think I can assist you in your time spent here, while I search for a way to send you home again. I understand that you were being taught in the performing arts, and with your approval I would like to have you teach Hogwarts students these skills that you have learned. I do think that the student's would enjoy a new elective especially with the new curriculum this year."

Almost feeling her mouth drop open in shock, Mia began to stumble over her words before she formed a sentence, " But Professor, I mean I'm only twenty and I, I've never taught a dance class in a magical school, I've only taught the younger kids at the academy, and that wasn't even really an official class." Watching her with amusement, Dumbledore replied easily, "I don't see any problem with your age , these days I find that younger people are filled with more intuition and knowledge than ever before. As for the teaching, I believe that you won't have a problem, you can begin setting up your classroom and your lessons in July, so I believe that you'll have plenty of time to prepare. I'll just need to you finish the paperwork when you arrive to begin setting up for the school year. And as for your current situation, I will give you funds until you can acquire your own, and I will speak to the Weasley's about letting you stay with them until you depart for the school."

A wave of relief hitting her, Mia smiled widely at Dumbledore before standing up and shaking his hand much to his amusement. "Thank you so much, I promise I won't let you down sir." Standing as well as he handed her a medium sized bag full of coins, he added his voice filled with amusement, "I look forward to seeing you again , if there is anything else you need please feel free to contact me." Heading towards the door he called back before walking out, "Oh and , I do believe that you may find yourself to be the center of interest for sometime, but do not be afraid to make friends I find that company can make life much more appealing." Nodding one last time towards Mia, she watched in shock as the man disappeared from view a small pop signaling his leave. Plopping down in her seat after she quickly sent the bag of money up to her room, Mia ran a hand over her face before sighing, "Well Mia, at least you won't be begging on the streets of London…"

Slumping in her chair, she let out a yelp of surprise as two different voices chimed from behind her, "That'd be quite the shame wouldn't it Fred?" "It certainly would George, I doubt she'd last a day." Clutching at her chest as she whipped her head around to glare at the twins behind her she somewhat hissed at them, "Give a girl a warning, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Seeming to ignore her look, she watched as they slid into the seats on either side of her as Fred added, "Sorry Mia, but honestly you should have seen that coming. Anyway that's not what we came in here for", George adding as he looked at Mia, "We came in here to ask if you wanted to come play Quidditch with us, as Ron seems to have decided to be a prat and refuse to play." Looking at their faces with a bit of suspicion Mia replied cautiously, "Why didn't you ask Ginny, she'd probably be better than I am." "Well mum doesn't exactly like Ginny playing, so we figured we'd just ask you. That way mom wouldn't be able to yell at us." Fred added. Giving them a look of disbelief she replied slowly, "Sure... but I don't have a broom." Seeming to wave off her words, George replied easily, "You can use the one Ron was using, since he's going to be sitting out."

Giving in, Mia stood and began to head outside, the boys trailing behind her. As they walked back to the makeshift pitch, Mia began to wonder just how much they had heard from her conversation with Dumbledore. Shaking her head slightly at her own paranoia, Mia decided to be a bit more cautious around the twins until she could see how much they knew about her. Walking back into the clearing, Mia quickly caught sight of Ginny speaking to a grumpy looking Ron. As she walked closer to grab Ron's broom she barely overheard Ginny comment her voice hissing a warning, "... if you don't stop acting like a prat around Mia, I'll tell Mum and she'll have you pulling gnomes out of the garden for weeks." Not wanting to hear anything else from Ginny's threat, Mia quickly moved away from the younger Weasley siblings, before grabbing the nearby broom and heading back to the twins. The slightly ragged broom casually resting against her shoulder as she she came to a stop, she asked casually with a raised eyebrow, "So how are we playing?" Watching as the boys turned to each other to communicate silently, she huffed in frustration before Fred turned to her.

"Two against one, with one person switching out to let the other have a chance to have a partner." Looking at the boys in amusement she let a small smirk appear on her lips before vanishing as she casually mounted her broom, "Alright, but I don't think that'll be necessary. I'll just play single first if that's alright." Watching the twins look at her in confusion before shrugging and mounting their brooms as well, she shouted down at them, "Give me a second to warm up, I haven't played in awhile!" Not waiting for their reply, Mia easily urged her broom higher into the air, before she began to practice her controls with an almost laid back quality. Deciding not to show off her full skills yet, Mia smirked to herself as she heard Fred call to George to go easy on her. She may have not played in some time, but that didn't mean she wasn't a good player.

Over the summer holidays she spent at the Weasley's, Mia had spent her fair share of hours flying above this vary orchard with some of the best Quidditch players her generation had. Mia was almost sure that if she hadn't chosen to be a dancer, she would have tried out for a professional Quidditch team. After all, no one knew flying better than Mia. Being able to change into an owl, was in her opinion, better practice than anything, or anyone else could offer her. Her skills in the air had led to many fights by Teddy's younger cousins, as to who would get to have Mia on their team much to Teddy and the adults amusement. Gently rolling her shoulders as she came to a hovering stop, she watched as the twins took their spots across from her, Ginny and Ron watching with interest from the ground as George called out, "The trees directly behind us will be our goal, and the trees behind you will be your goal, we'll only use a quaffle to score so whoever gets to 40 points first wins."

Nodding in reply before slightly preparing herself, Mia watched as Ginny walked out to stand below them, holding a worn quaffle. Waiting for Ginny to throw the ball, she saw Fred whisper something to George, before identical grins appeared on their faces as they turned their attention to their sister. Seeing the ball hurtled into the space before her, Mia shot forward to grab the ball much to the surprise of the Weasley siblings before diving under the twins and shooting the quaffle through their goal trees. Quickly turning around to face the shocked faces of the redheads before her, she easily teased as she flew past them to her side once more, "Might want to watch out there boys, assumptions will get you nowhere!" Her grin seemingly stuck on her face, Mia heard Ginny laugh loudly from the ground as she prepared to throw the quaffle for them again.

Looking back at the identical flushed faces of the twins, Mia laughed quietly at their expressions before focusing on Ginny again as she threw the ball again. Shooting forward at the same time as the twins, her fingers brushed the surface of the ball before it was knocked away from her into the hands of George. Quickly changing course she began to tail George, as she avoided Fred who was attempting to block her from his brother. Moving to fly above George, she switched into a dive before grabbing the quaffle out of his hands and swooping back towards their goal. Hearing their shouts behind her as Ginny and Ron began to whoop from the side lines, Mia began to speed up as the saw a flash of red appear in the corner of her vision. Looking back in front of her, Mia quickly swerved to the side as she noticed Fred who had moved to block their goal. Seeing George hot on her tail, she quietly cursed to herself before flying towards the goal again in full speed. Feigning left, she quickly switched to the right at the last minute resulting in another goal much to the twin's dismay.

Letting out a cry of excitement, Mia quickly circled around to her own side as she waited for another round. Seeing the boys conversing heatedly, she watched as George headed over to guard their goal, while Fred met her in the middle. Her tone still teasing she quipped, "Hope I'm not too much of a challenge for you two." Giving her a slightly unamused look before allowing a small smile to appear on his face he replied easily, "Nah I don't think that's possible, it's just we haven't seen your playing style yet. I think we'll have no problem in catching up." Giving him a look as if to say "yeah, sure" she waited with anticipation as Ginny moved to throw the quaffle again.

Leaning forward onto her broom, Mia darted forward once more as she saw the ball enter the air. However, what she wasn't expecting, was Fred to shoot forward just as quickly and grab the quaffle before heading towards her goal. Leaving her almost at a standstill behind him, Mia gawked at him for a moment, as his brother whooped from behind her. Flying off after him, Mia slowly began to creep up behind him, but sadly she wasn't fast enough. Just as she was about to grab for the quaffle, it was thrown through her own makeshift goal in the blink of an eye. Turning around to grin at Mia, Fred quickly made his way back to his brother, as he exchanged a high five with his cheering brother.

Flying back to the middle of the makeshift pitch, Mia slightly pouted as she waited for the next round as Ginny called the score, "Mia 20, Fred and George 10!" "Come on Mia, I want to see my brothers loose for once!" Ginny added jokingly as Fred and George gasped in fake horror. "Our own sister betrays us for some new girl!" Hearing Ron burst out laughing at his sisters comment, Mia heard him add much to her amusement, "Yeah do us all a favor Mia and help them lose those big heads of theirs!" Letting out a snort of amusement she gladly replied, "I'll do my best!" Continuing their game the end result was close, but overall due to a last minute goal by Mia, she emerged as the winner much to Ron and Ginny's amusement, with the final score being Mia 40, Fred and George 30.

Landing on the ground her face slightly pink and sweaty, she began to push some flyaway hair out of her bright hazel eyes as Ginny and Ron rushed over to greet her, both seemingly more excited than Mia at her win. Looking at her with admiration, Ron added, "That was amazing! I don't think I've ever seen anyone beat Fred and George since Charlie was still at home!" Smiling and a bit out of breath, she watched Fred and George land nearby as she replied, "Thanks it was really fun to play again, I haven't really had much time to recently." Ginny grinning at her, continued over her brother's excited voice, "That was seriously brilliant, and their faces when you scored that first goal! They looked like they'd been hit with a stunning spell!" Laughing a reply, Mia slightly rolled her shoulders once again as the twins approached, "Yeah I suppose they did look a bit confused, didn't they?" Leaning on her borrowed broom she directed her gaze to the two slightly red faced twins as they stopped before her.

Smiling at her, Fred spoke as before George added, "Good game West, that was some really good maneuvering." "Yeah, if you hadn't graduated already I would have said try out for a Quidditch team." "Thanks, you two were great as well, you really gave me some competition." Sticking her hand out she asked, "Truce?" Watching a look pass between the boys before they turned to face her again, she allowed a smile to appear on her face as they both shook her hand before replying simultaneously, "Truce." George added jokingly, "Don't think we'll go easy on you next time though, now we know your tricks." Laughing along with the Weasley siblings she joked back just as easily, "Sure, sure I bet you will."

**Author's Note:**

_ Uh oh Mia, don't you know better than to challenge the twins? So we get some more answers as to how she arrived in the past but some more questions about who pushed her into the past. But hopefully with the help from the Weasley's and Dumbledore, Mia will make it back home in one piece. Also, I'd like to say thank you to my 3 followers and 2 favorites, It's awesome to see that people are excited about the story. Additionally, I've made myself a goal to try and update on Tuesday's from now on, unless its a special occasion. So thank you again to everyone who has viewed/favorited/followed, and I'll see you all next week! - The Detective_


	6. Style

_**Location: The Burrow, Date: July 22st 1994**_

It had almost been a month since Mia had been shoved through that portal and thrown into the Weasley's kitchen. Even with Dumbledore continuing to search

for a way to send her home, it was hard. Getting up in the morning and remembering that she wouldn't be able to go to her classes at the Academy would sometimes

shock her into a standstill. She wouldn't be able to go get a coffee at her favorite cafe with her fellow dancers, and hang out with Teddy and his cousins. Wouldn't be

able to go home and see her strange but lovable family. Everything that had essentially been her life was gone in the blink of an eye, except for the fact that the teen

versions of all of her friend's parents now surrounded her every minute. It made her cringe at the thought of being referred to as older and more mature to the

Weasley siblings currently around her.

There were some upsides to the situation though, Mia had become closer to Ginny and had found that her fierce determination for things, and stubbornness

reminded her a bit of herself. The two girls quickly became friends and were a force to be reckoned with if they were annoyed. Mia had also become closer to the

prankster twins, who were always joking and eager to try and trick her into testing out their new joke products. It seemed almost if they knew when she was having

a hard time and they made it their goal to annoy her out of her mood. Their tactics for the most part, usually involved relentless pranks and teasing which usually

leave her fuming, or in hysterics. Spending her time helping with chores, playing Quidditch with the younger Weasley siblings and beginning to plan her

lessons for her new teaching position. Mia was able to keep her mind busy and not dwell too long on her family and friends back in the future.

Now however seemed to be an exception as she had overheard that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter would be joining them at the Burrow within the next few

weeks to join the Weasley's in seeming the Quidditch World Cup. The news of gaining seats had excited all of the children, but had made Mia pale slightly as she

recalled the stories of what had happened on the day of the match. Upon requests of Mr. Weasley, and the begging of Ginny, she was to go with them to the Cup to

watch the game. Thinking of it only made her stomach churn, but Mia finally agreed but to Ginny and the Twins' excitement. But now as she headed out towards the

orchard to work on her lessons, Mia tried to shake her thoughts away as she found her favorite gnarled apple tree and sat down by it.

Her lesson plans were coming along quite nicely, if she did say so herself. Dabbling over all of the different styles while keeping the basic skills of dance and

performance in mind, Mia was almost done with it. Mia had even gained some input from Ginny as to what she liked the most about lessons and what she thought Mia

could do without. She only had to make a small revision in her schedule to allow a larger unit for formal dancing, due to a letter she had recently received from

Dumbledore explaining the upcoming ball. Mia, was to teach her dance and performing class throughout the year, but around Christmas time she had to teach not

only her classes, but each Hogwarts house a waltz for the ball. Even though his request had shocked Mia, she had easily switched around her plans to fit in the formal

dance. What was surprising as well to Mia was the amount of interest the student of Hogwart's seemed to have in her class. According to Dumbledore, many students

had signed up to take her class already, which caused her to rush to send out a supply list for her class.

Absentmindedly sucking on her sugar quill, Mia added a few notes to her plans before placing them back in their organizer. Feeling a slight breeze ruffle her free

hair, Mia gracefully got up and pulled her wand from behind her ear before muttering under her breath as she pointed her wand and quietly mumbled an incantation.

Trying to keep the image of her old dance studio in mind, Mia watched as the ground transformed into the sleek vinyl floor that she would regularly dance on with a

wooden bar paired with it. Satisfied with her work, Mia began to dig in her small shoulder bag that she had brought out with her. Finding her phone and a small

speaker she quickly set up her warm up music before pulling out a pair of shockingly red pointe shoes. Making sure to carefully wrap and tape her toes to avoid

injury, Mia began her routine of resewing her pointe shoes and bending them slightly to accommodate her feet.

Pulling them on and carefully lacing each shoe up, she added a bit of Rosin to each shoe before standing and slowing moving up into a relevé. Moving out of her

relevé, Mia walked over to the bar as her pointe shoes lightly thumped on the floor. Taking a breath and straightening her posture, all other noises seemed to fade out

of her senses as she focused on the light music coming from the speaker. Rolling each foot carefully, and shifting her weight from foot to foot to test the feel of the

shoe, Mia flexed her foot out in front of her before feeling satisfied and began her warm up. Moving from position to position, Mia began to relax as the familiar

movement of her routine came back to her. Beginning to smile slightly as the music changed to something she knew all too well, she began to recall her routine of the

Sugar Plum Fairy, as she heard Nutcracker Suite began to play.

Positioning herself in the middle of the floor Mia allowed her feet to move by themselves as she put as much grace as she could into her movements. Hearing the

melody of the strings and the warm brassy tone of the french horns, she continued her routine laugh a bit as she turned and leaped across the makeshift floor. Adding

in fouettés and leaps as the piece came to an end, she quickly started a pirouette. Keeping her gaze on her favorite tree as she finished her final turn she lightly

landed in her final pose before bringing her back leg back to a normal standing position. Her chest heaving slightly as she stopped her routine, Mia let out a light

laugh as her hand ran through her loose and now wavy hair. Looking off towards the Burrow, she saw the approaching form of Ginny heading her way. Deciding to

wait for Ginny, Mia moved to sit again on the floor, before she began to stretch out her legs again.

Rushing up to Mia, Ginny spoke excitedly, "Mia, I finally convinced Mum to take us to Diagon Alley today to go get you some new things. If you're up to it, she

says we can go this afternoon!" Pausing in her stretching to sit up again and look up at Ginny she grinned before standing up excitedly. "That's great Ginny! I actually

really do need to get some new things seeing as I only have two outfits that fit me correctly." Laughing a bit a Mia's excitement, the younger girl took a moment to

look at the temporary dance floor Mia had set up before speaking a bit of awe in her voice, "Mia did you set this all up?" Shrugging a bit as her face colored at her

praise Mia replied, "Yeah, one of my first dance teachers, she was a witch actually, used to conjure up a dance floor and ballet bar all the time for my private lessons.

After I started to learn magic she taught me how to do it as well. It's pretty handy to have." Sitting down again to take her pointe shoes off before putting her

supplies away and transforming the dance floor back into the normal Orchard floor, Mia shouldered her bag before beginning to walk back to the house with Ginny.

"You know, for all the times you've come out here to practice, I don't think I've ever seen you actually dance. Would you mind if I came to watch you the next time

you practice?" Looking down at the younger girl she sent her a small smile before nodding and replying jokingly, "Sure I don't mind, but be aware I'm no prima

ballerina." Seeing Ginny's confused look Mia waved her off while adding, "Sorry, its just an inside joke from my school." Giving Mia a funny look Ginny let her

comment go as they walked through the main yard. "I still think it would be interesting, and maybe it would help me decide if I'd like to take your class." Seeing the

shocked look the older girl sent her she shrugged as they headed into the kitchen, "Don't tell my brother though alright I already get enough grief from them as it is.

I just want to see if I'd like it or not and then If I do I'll deal with them then." Grinning at Ginny, Mia quietly joked, "Ginny, I don't think they'd mess with you if you

threatened them with your bat bogey hex. Besides if they said anything about dance I think i'd pummel them myself." Both girls giggling they came to a stop in the

living room as they saw Mrs. Weasley herding the Weasley boys towards the fireplace in preparation to use the Floo.

"Oh there you are dears, I was just trying to get the boys ready to go. Do you need to grab anything else before we head out?" Paling slightly at the use of Floo

and realizing her somewhat sweaty state, Mia added quickly as she darted up the stairs, "I just need to drop this off and I'll be ready!" Jogging up to Ginny's room

and dropping off her dance bag and lesson plans, Mia grabbed her money and wand before mumbling a quick cleaning spell on herself and rushing down the steps.

Pulling her long hair up into a messy bun she sent a half hearted glare at the twins as they groaned, "What is it with girls and taking forever to get ready?" Waiting

for to look away to send Ron and Ginny forward, Mia quickly pinched both of the twin's arms leading them to yelp much to her amusement. Ignoring

their grumbling she stuck her tongue out at the twins before moving forward to step in the Floo. Seeming to forget her uncanny bad luck with the Floo, Mia quickly

called out "Diagon Alley!" before disappearing in the green flames.

Feeling herself beginning to tumble she let out a screech as she ungracefully fell out of the fireplace. Coughing into her hand, and brushing her somehow soot

covered face off, she stared into the bewildered faces of the youngest Weasley siblings as Ron asked, "How did that all happen to you? It's just the Floo." Huffing Mia

allowed her shoulders to slump as she replied, "I honestly have no idea any more, I'm absolutely horrible at it." Rolling her eyes as she heard Ginny snort, she

continued to brush herself off as the twins came through next followed by . Assuring that she was completely fine, and sending a glare at

the twins for laughing at her frazzled appearance, she finally allowed a smile to slip onto her face as they swung their arms over her shoulders. Easily teasing her

Fred quipped, "Oh come on Mia, that was really funny you've got to admit it." George grinning at Mia added jokingly, "I'm going to have to agree with my brother and

say that you are quite talented if you managed to pull this off from a simple thing as Floo traveling." Gently shoving them off of her she laughed while replying, "You

two are horrible you know that, absolutely horrible."Feigning a wound, Fred clutched at his chest as George gasped dramatically in a high pitched voice, "Do you hear

that Freddie? She says we're horrible, absolutely horrible!" Lightly punching the boys arms as she laughed as she spoke her voice pitching higher, "I don't sound like

that you freckled gits!"

Quickly ducking away from them as they tried to grab her, Mia came to stand by Ginny as announced, "Alright, I have some quick errands I need to run and I

know Mia had some supplies to get. Turning to the twins gave them a warning look as she spoke," You two best stay out of trouble alright? I'll meet you all back at

the Leaky Cauldron." Watching as the twins gave their mother a salute, she snorted before they quickly ran off to the nearby Quidditch store. Ron reluctantly

following his mother and sister, Mia watched as the redheads disappeared into the crowd before she headed off in search of her own much needed supplies. Heading

toward the first clothing store she saw, Mia let out a sigh of relief as she stepped into the less busy store. Quickly picking out some new tops and bottoms, Mia quickly

went to go try the clothing on before checking out and heading to the next store. Knowing that she was in need of formal robes and dress robes, Mia headed towards

Madam Malkin's.

Cautiously walking in her bags rustling slightly on her arm, Mia did a quick scan of the store before a kind looking woman appeared before her. "Hello Miss,

Welcome to Madam Malkin's how can I help you today?" Looking a bit sheepish Mia replied, "Well actually I'm a new professor at Hogwarts and I also need new dress

robes for the year." Seeing the woman perk up at the mention of dress robes she quickly ushered the young woman towards the dressing room before she went to

grab a measuring tape. Taking a moment to shrink down her bags and place them in one smaller bag, Mia watched as the woman came back carrying different robes,

as the magical measuring tape quickly began to take her measurements. Letting out a quiet gasp as the tape wound a bit too tight around her chest, Mia quickly took

a breath of air as the tape moved away from her seemingly satisfied with it's measurements. Writing down Mia's measurement's before turning to face her, the older

woman smiled warmly at her before speaking. "So you're in need of robes for your teaching, but what are you going to teach dear?" A bit surprised at her question

she replied as the woman began holding different styles up to her, "Um well actually, I'll be teaching dance and performance, it's a new class this year. I'm kind of the

trial run."

Sounding pleasantly surprised the woman replied, " Really? That sounds wonderful I always thought it would be good for that school to have more options for the

arts. It'll be nice for the students to have more options to choose from." Pausing as she held up a newer style of robe that was a bit more modern but somehow still

robe like, she nodded to herself as she spoke to Mia, "Ah yes this will work for you, you're much too young for those older styles, and this blue will do nicely with your

skin tone." Quickly charming the garment to match her measurements she sent Mia into the dressing room to try it on.

Cursing silently to herself as she somewhat fumbled with the corset like back to the dress, Mia eventually sorted it out and walked out to look at the mirror.

Hearing the woman's gasp of surprise she felt her mouth slightly fall open in shock at the transformation the robes seemed to have on her. Only moments before was

she the teen aged looking witch, but now she looked professional and funnily enough much like her old private dance instructor. "I think that suits you very well Miss,

far better than anyone else I've seen wear that style." Meeting the woman's eye through the mirror, Mia laughed a bit as she let her hands run over the fabric of the

robes, "Thank you, and I think this will be perfect."

The rest of her shopping seemed to become a blur as she ordered her new robes and a dress for the ball, which was white and flowed to the floor. Paying for her

purchases and having them sent to her new quarters at Hogwarts she tanked the woman generously before walking out onto the street once again. Realizing that she

still had some free time, Mia quickly headed to Florean's to grab an Ice Cream. Sitting outside at a table with her double scoop of chocolate brownie supreme, Mia

began to people watch. That was how the twins found her not ten minutes after, much to her surprise. Watching as they took up the two empty seats before her their

arms carrying bags of supplies, she raised an eyebrow before speaking, her tone turning slightly teasing, "Hello Fred, Hello George. I thought you two would've been

running wild by now." Sharing a look before looking back at Mia George replied as Fred took a bite of her ice cream, "Nah, that'd be no fun, Mum's expecting us to do

something here so that's way to easy. We'll just wait until we get back home if we were to do something."

Shaking her head at George's words, Mia retaliated by quickly flicking Fred's ear while speaking, "Oi, first of all stop stealing my food, second of all that's gross, I

don't want Fred germs in my food. Haven't you heard of the term respect your elders?" Watching as he recoiled while rubbing his ear he whined, "Bloody hell Mia, do

have have to be so violent? It's just a bit of food." Pulling her ice cream back towards her she gasped before speaking, her tone falsely serious, "Just food?! This isn't

just food, this is chocolate _brownie __supreme_, it is everything good in life in a bowl." Ignoring George's snickering and Fred's pouting face, Mia quickly shoved another

mouthful of ice cream in her mouth. Ignoring the now pouting Fred, Mia looked over at a still laughing George as she asked, "What?" "Nothing it's just I don't think

I've ever seen anyone get that defensive about food before, and we have Ron for a brother." Deciding to ignore him, Mia went back to people watching while

occasionally fending off her ice cream from the boys, much to their amusement.

Heading to the Leaky Cauldron later that day with the boys joking on either side of her, Mia finally let herself forget about the upcoming World Cup and the

problems that would come with it. For now, Mia could just enjoy the time she spent with the twins and the Weasley's, but she somehow knew that when the time

came, the Weasley's would be at her side when she needed them, and that was seemingly all the reassurance she needed.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to my new favorites, I'm so excited to see that more people are interested in Mia's story. I'd also like to give a shout out to all the viewers who have stopped by to read. We'll be seeing a bit more into Mia's relationship with the twins as the story goes on, and find out exactly what type of person Mia really is, and what's made her who she is today. I look forward to seeing you all next week! **

**- The Detective **


	7. Renewal

_**Location:Leaky Cauldron, Date: July 22, 1994**_

Sipping at her butterbeer, Mia let her eyes wander over the current crowd of people as the twins continued to bother Ron much to Ginny's amusement.

Absentmindedly brushing her finger over the rim of her glass she face quickly snapped into focus as she heard Fred's voice call, "Hey Mia, anyone at home up there?"

Glaring at him, the other Weasley's laughed as Fred leaned away from her much to her amusement. Feeling her lips tick up into a small smile at the siblings laughter,

she rolled her eyes before replying sarcastically, "Sorry Fred but as much as I'd love to give you my attention, there are far more amusing things here than you."

Hearing George snort through his drink, before coughing at his inhaled drink, her smile turned into a smirk as she saw Fred's face color. Turning her gaze to the

red headed girl next to her, Mia watched amused as the younger girl struggled to contain her laughter, while Ron laughed at his brothers expense. Seeing the red

faced twin about to retort, she watched surprised as a letter was brought to her by their waiter. Quickly thanking the server before grabbing the letter, her eyes read

over the envelope as she mumbled aloud, "Now I wonder what this is all about…" Looking over her shoulder to look at the envelope Ginny excitedly added, "That

looks like it's from Hogwarts, it's got the seal and everything! Maybe it's about your job Mia!" Nodding in agreement to the younger girls words she hastily ripped the

envelope open and pulled out the handwritten letter.

_ ,_

_I hope you are doing well and have found no problems in your stay with the Weasley's. With the upcoming World Cup and the quickly approaching term, I do believe that it would be best to meet with you today or as soon as possible to finish discussing your role at Hogwarts. If you are available to meet today, please visit the main gates and I will see to it that you are let in._

_ Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

Blinking in surprise at the letter she ran a hand through her hair before sighing, "I suppose I'll have to head out then…" Handing her letter to the younger

Weasley's, Mia moved to go speak with who was catching up with an acquaintance by the door. " , I'm terribly sorry to interrupt but I've received a

request from Dumbledore to go meet with him now, to finish discussing my upcoming teaching position." Watching the older woman's face shift from concern to

excitement she let out a quiet "oof" as she was hugged by before she spoke, "Oh that's brilliant news dear! I'm glad that you're finally going to get some real

information about your job. Is there anything you need before you go?" Shaking her head she honestly replied laughing slightly at the woman's enthusiasm, "No, no

I'm completely fine I just wanted to let you know where I was heading before I headed off." Nodding back at Mia and gently patting her cheek, she smiled at her

before shooing her off, "Well go on then dear, I wouldn't want you to be late I'll see you back at the house I suppose?"

Heading back to the table as she called back she quickly changed her words as she caught a look from ,"Of course , ...I mean Molly." Walking back

to the table Mia charmed her leftover bags to shrink into her pocket before gently grabbing her letter off of the table and looking at the curious faces of the Weasleys.

"Well I'm going to head off now to try and meet Dumbledore, so I'll see you all back at the Burrow." Looking confused, Ginny asked curiously, "Why would you leave

now though? You could at least stay a bit longer and then just apparate there."

Debating on whether or not she should mess with them, Mia quickly made her decision as she looked at the youngest red head. Grinning at Ginny she replied,

"Oh well I wasn't planning on apperating, or using Floo I'm a bit rubbish at those kinds of transportation. I'd figure I'd just fly and give myself the extra time to get

there, it's a lot less messy for me." "Fly, like using a broom?", commented Ron sceptically as he looked at her. Shaking her head Mia laughed a bit, before clasping her

hands together in front of her. "No, that's not the kind of flying I was thinking, I was thinking I'd just fly there myself seeing as I can and all." Watching as there faces

morphed into those of confusion she laughed quietly before finally adding quietly, "I'm an animagus, I can turn into an owl. Therefore I can fly myself there with no

broom needed." Her grin growing as she watched their confusion turn into shock, she turned her head to George who asked excitedly. "You can really do that? But

doesn't that take loads of time and practice?" "Sadly it does but it was worth it in the end. It's quite fun actually." Watching the twins gain identical grins she raised

an eyebrow at them before they turned to look at her again while simultaneously adding, "Wicked!"

Shaking her head at them she easily replied, "That's actually slightly terrifying." Rolling her eyes as she saw their grins take on a Cheshire like quality, she

leaned down to speak to them her voice lowering. "You'd best not tell anyone alright? Not that many people know that I can, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Watching as they mimed zipping their mouths shut, she shook her head before standing back up. "Alright you lot, now don't get into any trouble until I get back."

Watching the mixed reactions to her warning she headed towards the door before Ginny bolted out of her seat and ran to her side before asking, "Mia, is it ok If I

watch you transform? I mean I've seem Professor McGonagall do it, but she doesn't do it very often." Hesitating for a moment before giving in she sighed before

replying, "Alright, alright fine." Watching the twins and Ron get up to meet them, Mia let her shoulders slump slightly as the twins chorused, "We want to see too

then."

Glancing at the clock on the wall behind her she groaned before nodding and walking out the door, the redheads following her out into the street. Ducking into a

small alley off of Diagon Alley she gently shooed them back before she said one last thing to them. "Remember, your not to tell anyone about this understood?"

Watching them all nod their agreements she smiled at them before taking a breath and transforming before their eyes. Feeling her bones shrink and grow longer as

feathers appeared on her body, she quickly tested her wings stretching them out to their full wingspan before she let her eyes look up to the tall red heads before her.

Flying up to rest on top of a pile of crates that were eye level with the siblings she blinked at them from her owl form as the stared in awe at her. Hooting softly at

them, the Weasley's could almost swear the hoots sounded like laughter before the brown colored owl spread its wings and quickly flew into the air before flying out

of their sight. Watching as the owl disappeared from sight George slightly leaned over to his twin a grin on his face as he commented quietly,his voice casual, "Ah

Fred, I'd say you've picked quite the _**bird**_." Snickering at his brother's unamused face, he continued to chuckle before he was roughly shoved by his twin.

* * *

><p>Feeling the air pass through her feathers as she silently glided through the air, Mia looked around with her now sharper eyesight as she flew over the passing<p>

green landscape. Seeing everything from her viewpoint, Mia couldn't help but think of the old saying of having a "bird's eye view". Groaning to herself as she realized

her own ironic pun she thought to herself, _Teddy's been rubbing off on me too much. I've started thinking of bird puns…. _ Allowing her thoughts to drift back to her

blue haired friend, Mia almost missed the fact that she had arrived in Hogsmeade. Shaking herself out of her reminiscent thoughts, Mia slowly began her descent to

the ground. Gracefully swooping down to the ground in front of the gates the landed lightly on her feet.

Slightly out of breath, Mia tried her best to fix her hair before stepping out of the alley and walking down the street towards the castle in the distance. Looking

around in curiosity to see the current set up of Hogsmeade, she smiled to herself as she noticed the old bookstore she used to visit in her time at Hogwarts and the

Three Broomsticks up ahead of her. Continuing her trek through the streets she made her way through the currently quiet town. Catching sight of Honeydukes, she

made a mental note to stop by before the term started to get herself and her students some treats. Her eyes drifting over to Zonkos, she paused to look at it

curiously. In her time there weren't many Zonko's left, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had almost completely taken over the joke shop market. In fact during her time at

Hogwarts the Zonkos had been transformed into a smaller branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It was extremely successful with the student's and even some of the

resident's of Hogsmeade. Teddy had dragged her in the store numerous times to get pranking supplies (with a family and fellow prankster discount) much to her

dismay.

Finally turning away from Zonko's storefront, she made her way to the gates. Pausing just in front of it, Mia quickly sent a message through her owl patronus up

to the castle to announce her arrival, before she patiently waited at the gates. Seeing a figure slowly approach, she watched as the large figure came to a stop in

front of her head back slightly to see the taller man's face, Mia smiled as she easily recognized the man, as his loud voice spoke, "Ah so you must be the new

Professor then?" Nodding she stepped back slightly as he opened the gates before stepping through as speaking confidently, "Amelia West, it's a pleasure to meet

you." Seeming a bit surprised at her polite tone, he paused for a moment before replying, "It's nice to meet ya Amelia. I'm Hagrid, the care of Magical Creatures

Professor."

Smiling back at him, she followed him up the hill towards, the castle as she observed the school grounds. Seeing the Black Lake sparkling under the sun, Mia

almost swore she saw the giant squid's tentacles brush through the lakes surface. Listening as Hagrid began to point out things on the grounds as they neared the

entrance, Mia nodded occasionally in reply while trying to keep a fond smile off her face at seeing her old school. Walking into the main hall after Hagrid, she allowed

a smile to come onto her face as the familiar feeling of Hogwart's rushed over her. Taking her time as she walked down the hall, her trainers slightly tapping on the

floor, she watched as the magical pictures on the walls conversed with one another as they passed. Slowly but surely, Mia began to realize the portraits were speaking

about her as they all began to try at glimpse at her face.

Coming to a stop outside of what she knew to be Headmistress McGonagall's office, her head turned to Hagrid as he spoke. "Well this is where I leave ya, Professor

Dumbledore should be waiting up there for you." "Thank you Hagrid, I look forward to seeing you in the new term if I get the job." Scoffing he replied, "If

Dumbledore picked ya' then you're more than qualified for the job Amelia." Grinning at his compliment she laughed lightly before replying jokingly, "Thank you for the

compliment, but I'm almost positive there must be better teachers than me." Seeing the stone phoenix jump aside to reveal the stairs,Mia waved goodbye to Hagrid

before making her way up the stone steps.

Pausing just outside the door and quickly realizing her outfit, she silently cursed as she looked at her old pair of jeans and t-shirt before she hastily transfigured

her outfit into a set of royal blue robes. Patting down her new outfit she gently knocked on the door before walking in as a voice called out, "Ah Ms. West, it's very

good to see you again, I hope you have been well." Smiling at the older wizard as he sat behind his large desk she moved to take a seat in front of his desk as she

replied,"I've been fine, thank you Professor." Allowing her hands to rest in her lap Mia, tried to remember her proper posture as she sat in front of the man. Directing

her gaze to a piece of paper on the desk before her she listened as Dumbledore spoke, "Now I have here the paperwork that would permit you to be a Professor here

at Hogwarts. But before you sign anything I must ask, your situation is not at all an easy one and if you were to teach here you would have many challenges to face.

You would have to keep your past all the more guarded, and refrain from sharing any knowledge you have with anyone. Can you do that ?"

Tearing her eyes away from the contract on the table, Mia stared back at the stoic man before her, as she contemplated the risks and dangers that she knew

would come. Taking a breath she replied her voice strong, "I believe that won't be an issue sir, I am more than capable than keeping my knowledge in check, and

besides I do believe this is one of the safest places to be given my condition." Watching as he seemed to study her expression, and debate if her words were true he

finally nodded before smiling at her. "Well then , it would be an honor to have you teach at Hogwarts." Keeping her calm she nodded before taking a quill and signing

her name on the final line. Watching as the contract glowed for a moment before fading back to its normal black ink she turned her gaze back to Dumbledore as he

spoke, "Now then, for your classroom I have converted two of our old classrooms into your new dance classroom. You are able to decorate it how you please, given

that it isn't too eccentric. Smiling as she recognized his small joke Mia easily responded, "Oh of course not Headmaster, nothing to rash."

Seeing him briefly smile at her joke she listened as he continued, "Your living quarters will be in the same hall behind your office. I believe your class is the only

class in that hall and it has a very nice view of the school's grounds." Pausing to look at the young woman he quietly chuckled at her excited expression. "I suppose

you would like to go see your classroom and living quarter so I shall let you go." With a bright smile on her face Mia added as she stood,"Thank you sir, I look forward

to teaching." Making her way out of his office, Mia waited until she was at the bottom of the stairs before she let out an excited yell before laughing and heading

towards her new classroom. Almost skipping through the halls, Mia made her way through the halls mush to the pictures amusement.

Coming to a stop outside of her classroom's door, she paused for a moment, holding her breath before she opened the door and stepped inside. Letting out a

slightly disappointed sigh as she took in the slightly dreary room, Mia looked over the lightly dusty and neglected room. Walking around the empty room, Mia slowly

made her way to the back of the room where a wooden staircase led up to what she assumed was her office. Opening the door to see a clean but plain office she

quietly spoke to herself. "This is going to need a bit of a makeover…." Walking back out of the office to stand on the small balcony in front of her office, Mia muttered

a few cleaning spells and watched as the dust and dirt seemed to disappear from the room leaving it clean but still plain. Directing her wand towards the heavy dark

curtains that hung over the large windows, she transformed them into light blue curtain which were quickly pulled back and tied back to let in the light.

Using the same transformation spell as she had earlier that morning she grinned to herself as she watched the stone floor transform into a vinyl floor and mirrors

and and ballet bars appeared on the walls. Looking to the dark ceiling she paused for a moment before pointing her wand again to charm the ceiling to become

brighter. Making her way down the steps once again to the classroom, she began to set up her stereo in a small corner before charming the room to enhance the

sound. After several hours of finishing and adding her designs, which used high amounts of silver and blue, to her office and adding her small pieces of art that she

had sent to her quarters previously, Mia let out a sigh as she slumped in her office chair weary but satisfied with her redecoration.

Pulling her hair out of its now messy bun, she gently ran a hand through her hair as she leaned back and set her feet on the edge of her desk. Allowing her

thoughts to wander, Mia could almost hear Teddy's teasing voice, if he could have seen her._ Amelia! Look at you no respect for school property and the term hasn't_

_ even started! You'll set a bad example for your student bird-brain. You don't want them thinking you're a troublemaker now would you?_ Letting out a snort as she

brushed her thoughts away, Mia slowly pulled her feet off of her desk while sighing and moved to rest her arms on the desk instead with her head resting against her

hand. Thinking of her blue haired, joking friend she spoke quietly, "If only you could see me now Teddy…."

**Authors Note**

So Mia's signed up to be a Professor and it seems the term is quickly approaching for Mia along with the World Cup. For the next chapter I'm hoping to really start getting into things by writing about the arrival of Harry and Hermione along with the older Weasley's, and their trip to the Cup. Also, again I'd like to thank all of the people who taken the time to read the story so far, and an extra shout out to those of you who have Favorited and Followed so far. I hope you all have a wonderful week and I'll see you all again next Tuesday!

-The Detective


	8. Compensation

_**Location: The Burrow; Date: August 13th 1994; Time: Unknown**_

Time continued to fly by for Mia as the World Cup steadily approached, Hermione was arriving that day along with the two older Weasley boys, Bill and Charlie,

Mia didn't dwell on their arrival as much as she would have if she wasn't so busy. She was constantly practicing her skills at dancing, from ballet to contemporary

whenever she got a moment it seemed she was dancing. and Ginny both seemed to love her habit, and constantly praised her on her skills which helped

her lacking confidence greatly.

Much to the amusement of the twins, they enjoyed scaring her whenever she let her focus drift off as she danced. It was much easier to catch her off guard when

she danced, than any other time, which often caused the embarrassed witch to chase the cackling boys out of the house in a fit of anger. It seemed the more time

she spent with the Weasley's the more they seemed to trust her, much to her surprise. Ron had even mentioned her to Harry and Hermione in his letters, which had

been mentioned to her by the twins as they snooped through their younger brothers things on evening. Even Percy had seemed to warm up to her, as he appreciated

her hardworking personality, even if she was a bit too easygoing at times.

Luckily for Mia, it seemed as if her body was slowly breaking its habit of waking her up early, which allowed Mia in her opinion, her much needed rest. Ginny would

often wake up before the older witch, and would wake Mia before heading downstairs for breakfast each morning. Today however, she had asked Ginny to let her

sleep in due to the amount or training and planning she had done the day before. Allowing herself to doze on her cot which had now been moved over to make room

for Hermione's cot, she tried her best to ignore the sudden racket coming from beyond Ginny's door. Letting out a quiet grumble and draping her tanned arm over her

face, she let out a small sigh of relief as the noise finally stopped. Her mind drifting off again, she barely recognized the sound of the door opening as two sets of

footsteps slowly creeped towards her cot.

Turning her head to face away from the door and the intruders, Mia's ears were just able to pick out the two quiet voices before she was woken up by the cold

sensation of water pouring down on her. Mia's hazel eyes flashing open as she let out a high pitched scream of surprise, she gasped as the cold set into her skin.

Laughter coming from her right, Mia let out a ragged breath, water dripping down her face before she glared at the two grinning red heads, as they chorused

purposely stretching out their vowels, "Mooooorning, Mia." Feeling a growl rise up from the back of her throat she continued to glare at the two before mumbling,

"Run." Watching their faces pale at her threat, she quickly lunged forward, her wet blankets falling to the floor as she raced off down the hall after the twins. Shouting

at them as she gave chase her voice screeched, "Fred, George, I'm going to kill you both!" Hearing their footsteps thunder down the stairs, she quickly darted after

them before coming to the bottom of the stairs and stopping as she glared at the grinning twins before her, her chest slightly heaving.

Opening her mouth to say something else, she froze as she saw the bewildered and amused faces of the Weasley family, along with the new arrival of Hermione

before her. Her anger dying in her throat, she felt her face slightly flushed as she realized how she must have looked. Standing there soaking wet, with her thick

brown hair falling out of it's messy bun, with extremely short, black Sophie shorts and a baggy neon pink tank top that said, "Meet me at the barre" in cursive print

which now clung to her body, Mia was sure she was as pink as her shirt.

The shirt had been a gag gift from Juliet, who was one of her best friends at the Academy. She had been focusing more on her acting career, while Mia had been

working more on the dancing and performance aspect. The two had clicked when they were placed on the same project and ever since they were inseparable at the

Academy. Juliet had found her the tank top in a nearby shop, this past spring and had immediately bought it for her as a joke. Mia had actually found it amusing and

cute, but now as she watched the older brothers eyes slightly linger on her form before Bill cleared his throat, she was beginning to hate the shirt with a passion.

The brothers finally looking away as Hermione still looked shocked, Mia let out a distressed noise before she crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her

throat. Her voice high and nervous she spoke while trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, "I'm going to head upstairs now and change." Quickly backing up she

turned and darted back up the stairs towards Ginny's room. Flying into the room and basically slamming the door closed behind her she let herself slide down the

door before she drooped her head and grumbled to herself, "Great Mia, nice first impression they think you're mad…..Stupid twins…" Hearing quiet laughter from

above her she lifted her head to see the amused face of Ginny as she quickly looked over her appearance before commenting lightly, "I'd ask what happened but

based on your mumbling and your appearance I can probably guess. Fred and George wake you up with water?" Watching Mia nod grudgingly in reply, she struggled

to hold back a smile as she replied, "Sorry Mia, I probably should have warned you, I'm sure they didn't mean to embarrass you that much, and besides its just my

brothers who saw you and Hermione. She'll just feel bad for you once you explain and my brothers won't say anything about it out of fear of Mum finding out, so I

think you'll be fine."

Sending a small smile back to the red headed girl, she let out a small sigh before standing and walking over to her bag to pull out a navy blue and floral printed

sun dress before slipping out of her soaked clothes and into the dress. Pulling her hair out of it's bun to fall freely past her shoulders, Mia mumbled a drying charm on

her hair before running her hand through her now soft and straight hair. Running her hands through her hair once more, she followed the younger girl out of the room

and down to the main floor. Nervously rubbing her arm, she looked over to Ginny as the younger girl bumped her shoulder and commented reassuringly, "If any of

them try anything I'll send a hex at them." Allowing a small smile to appear on her face she mumbled her thanks as they stepped into the now empty living room.

Hearing a voice coming from the kitchen, she paused as Ginny walked into the room. Taking a breath and straightening her posture she walked into the kitchen

and quietly slipped into the open seat next to Ginny. Seeing the younger brown haired witch speaking with Ginny she waited for a moment to catch her eye before

she introduced herself. Seeing her cautious look and Ginny's reassuring one, she spoke with a small smile on her face, "Hello, I'm Amelia West but you can call me

Mia. I'm terribly sorry for earlier, it's just the twins have seemed to make it their mission to annoy and embarrass me as much as humanly possible." Seeing her

expression shift to a more accepting and open look, she smiled before replying, "Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you I've heard a lot about you from Ron."

Laughing a bit Mia replied jokingly, "Hopefully only good things, I know I can be a bit of a mess sometimes."

Grinning as the younger girls laughed at her comment, Mia shook her head as Ginny added, "Yeah today was nothing compared to some other things that have

happened." Leaning back into the chair Mia asked curiously, "So where have the boys ended up now? Are they still hiding from me, because that would be a very

smart idea. I swear I will be getting them back for this morning." Seeing the younger girl barely hold back a giggle at her words, she continued to grin as Hermione

replied, "Um.. well Ron and the twins were out in the lawn with Bill and Charlie, I think they were thinking about playing Quidditch or something but I'm not sure."

Nodding in response, Mia replied slowly her words slightly dragged out as she spoke, "Well, as much fun at that sounds I don't think I want to play or watch

Quidditch, so how about we do something instead?" Seeing the curious look on Hermione's face as Ginny quickly grew excited and replied, "I think I know how you

can get back at the twins, and we can get some fun out of it as well." Her eyebrow ticking up in interest at her words Mia glanced over to a slightly nervous looking

Hermione as she asked, "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Although Hermione was extremely reluctant at first, somehow Mia and Ginny had convinced her to help them in their plan of pranking the boys back. Now all they<p>

needed was the right time to strike back.

Even if she had never really spoken to the older Weasley boys after the "incident", Mia had thankfully managed to apologize and explain the situation to them

much to her embarrassment. Thankfully, they had brushed it off and properly introduced themselves to her, but sadly that was her last real interaction with the oldest

brothers. As the day went by, It was extremely amusing to Mia to watch the twins eye her with a barely hidden uneasiness as they saw each other throughout the

day. Apparently Ron and Percy had heard what had happened to Mia as well and had steered clear of her in an attempt to avoid her retaliation. Her previous retorts to

the twins pranks had been funny, but extremely intricate and could be quite scary sometimes, given the fact that her normal demeanor was usually so laid back. But

it seemed the more time that passed, the more the twins relaxed.

The girls had decided they would strike on the day Harry arrived so that they would be less likely to be blamed if their prank went wrong, and it gave more of an

audience to their plan. As the day of their prank finally arrived all three girls met in the kitchen that morning to discuss their plan one last time. Hermione who had

helped with the actual planning, would not be taking any credit for it, and had only agreed to help due to the embarrassment the twins had put Mia through. Ginny

and Mia would be performing the prank and extracting their "revenge" for the icy wake up call. Mr. Weasley would be taking the twins and Ron to go pick up Harry,

which left more than enough time for her and Ginny to sneak into the twins room and set up their prank.

Confining herself to Ginny's room with the younger girls, Mia calmly sat on her cot while waiting for and the boys to leave. Hearing the voices of the boys vanish

Mia quickly got up and sneaked out into the hallway, Ginny right behind her. Stopping right outside of the slightly blackened door she nodded to Ginny before opening

the door and slipping inside to leave Ginny on watch. Blanching slightly as she looked around the room she could see half finished products, clothes and other

unidentifiable things scattered around. Swearing she saw something move on the floor she quickly pulled out her wand and began to whisper spells. Grinning in

satisfaction as she saw her prank fall into place she quickly slipped out of the room and nodded at Ginny. Both girls grinning and laughing quietly, they quickly high-

fived before walking back to Ginny's room to wait for the boys to come back.

Falling onto her cot, Mia allowed herself to laugh again as she crossed her hands behind her head. "Oh this is going to be so good, I can't wait to see their

reactions." Hearing Ginny snort in reply to her excitement, Ginny commented as Hermione shook her head, "I swear you're the only person I've met that is dedicated

to getting them back. Everyone else would have just let it go out of fear of being pranked again, but you just keep going." Hearing the younger girls curious tone she

turned her head to look at the two young witches. Hesitantly replying, Mia unknowingly spoke with a reminiscently fond tone,"I've always grown up with pranks and

jokes, my best friend seems to be the king of them. I guess it's just rubbed off on me from all of the pranks I've seen him pull." Shaking her head slightly to clear her

thoughts she looked back over at the girls who had unidentifiable expressions on their faces.

Opening her mouth to ask what was wrong she was cut off by the sudden explosion of noise from downstairs. Sharing a look with the other girls, they all quickly

left the room and ran downstairs. Finally entering the room, Mia paused in shock as she saw yelling at Fred and George as Harry and Ron stood off to the side along

with Bill and Charlie. Hearing something along the lines of a growing tongue and Muggle wizard relations, Mia quietly asked Ron, "What in the name of Merlin

happened?" Keeping an eye on Fred and George along with his father he quietly spoke to Mia, "Fred and George brought along these sweets that make your tongue

grow. Harry's cousin got a hold of one and it was pretty funny if you ask me."

Making a small noise of recognition, she looked over at Harry seeing him looking curiously at her. Sending him a small smile she spoke, "Amelia West, it's a

pleasure to finally meet you Harry." Seeing a look of surprise cross his face he quickly replied, "Nice to meet you as well Amelia." Making a face she added jokingly,

"Ah that makes me sound too old just Mia if you could." Seeing him smile slightly at her joke she moved her gaze to the twins and as his rant abruptly stopped.

Seeing standing in the doorway Mia mumbled, "Not good…."

Looking back to the doorway to see Ginny and Hermione finally enter the room behind her, Mia was quick to fill them in as greeted Harry before questioning her

husband again. By his flustered look and 's dangerous tone Mia felt sorry for the twins and , as Hermione suggested showing Harry is room. Seeing Ron about to

protest Mia gently shoved Ron and Harry over to the girls to head over to the staircase. Shooting her a look before realization dawns on his face Ron silently

apologized before heading out of the kitchen with the girls and Harry.

Hearing Mrs. Weasley begin to yell at the twins she quickly exited the room and headed out into the yard, with the older Weasley siblings racing out right behind

her. Wincing as she heard the echoes of 's yelling, Mia walked further into the yard before stopping and letting out a breath before turning to see the older redheads

right behind her. Clearing her throat to gain the attention of the two men before her she asks somewhat hesitantly, "So how long before she fizzles out?"

Watching as Charlie shrugged, she looked to Bill who sighed before replying, "Probably not long, she'll yell a bit more and then cool off. But I haven't actually seen

or heard her this angry at the twins before." Hearing a chuckle she looked at Charlie curiously as he interjected, "Well they've done it this time though, I'm pretty

sure Mum was going to explode. They have great ideas and they really are funny but they've got a horrible sense of timing." Laughing a bit at his words Mia added as

she glanced to the house, "No kidding….."

Looking back to the curious face of the second oldest Weasley she asked, "What?" Holding his hands up in a placating manner he quipped, "Easy there, West I was

just going to ask if it's true that you're going to be teaching at Hogwarts." Her face coloring a bit out of embarrassment she replied, "Sorry, it's just I'm a bit out of

sorts today, normally I'm much more docile I promise, and yes I'm supposed to be teaching Performing Arts." Looking surprised, Charlie continued, "Performing

Arts?", before Bill added, "She means dancing and acting." Looking back at Mia with a grin Bill continued," But the mighty Dragon tamer over here wouldn't know

what that was even if it hit him in the face."

Ignoring Charlie's noise of protest, Mia laughed before asking jokingly, "Oh and you would?" Shrugging in reply to her words he replied easily, "Hey even Curse

Breakers can get bored sometimes, it's not always action and explosions, we've got to do something to occupy our time." Feeling a smile settle on her face she

halfheartedly shook her head before adding, "I'll believe it when I see it with my own eyes." Grinning back at her with an eerily similar grin that the twins often wore,

Bill easily replied, "Alright, you've obviously questioned my skills so I'll show you that I, can in fact dance. Maybe while we're at it you can even teach Charlie here a few things."

Rolling her eyes at his words, Mia quickly shook his outstretched hand, before looking at the two grinning red heads and adding, "Fine, If after dinner you can

prove to me that you can dance, I will admit I'm wrong and I'll give Charlie here a dance lesson." Hearing Mrs. Weasley call for their help from the house, Mia quickly

headed back with Bill and Charlie as she thought to herself, _Well Mia, this is sure to be interesting."_

**_Authors Note:_**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I didn't get to update last week, It was the week before Spring Break so It meant lots of last minute tests, quizzes and projects that I had to finish. But now I'm on Break thankfully, so updates are back on track. Also I have been toying with the idea of posting little one shots about Mia and Teddy as they grew up together and her adventures before she was thrown into the past. It wouldn't really have a schedule in updating but would any of you be interested in reading that? If so, please review or message me your thoughts! Thanks again to all of the favorites and follows I love to see every alert for a new reader, and thank you to all the viewers. Hopefully I'll see you all next week!**

**-The Detectiveinthephonebooth**


	9. Premonitions

_**Location: The Burrow; Date: August 13th 1994; Time: 6:00 p.m**_

As the older Weasley brothers began to battle with furniture out in the yard much to their younger siblings and their friends amusement, Mia decided to help the

still slightly fuming as they prepared dinner for everyone. Watching furiously chop the potatoes from the corner of her eye Mia made sure to stay far out of 's wrath.

The only thing that had seemed to lighten her mood was when she heard the bet Mia had made with Bill and Charlie. The older woman had told her that she was very

excited to see her actually dance instead of just practicing some moves throughout the house. She had even commented that maybe she could teach her other son's

how to properly dance as well if she had the time. Giving the older redheaded woman a nervous smile she quietly mumbled her agreement before focusing back on

finishing her task of cooking.

As the time grew nearer for everyone to eat, Mia slightly began to pale, as she was told by to head out onto the lawn. _Can't ever just keep your mouth shut can_

_ you Mia? Now you can go and make a fool of yourself in front of the only people who you have a decent relationship with_…._ Oh well at least I'll be heading off to the _

_school soon enough so if it goes horribly I can just hide out in my classroom…._

Shaking her head slightly at her inner voice's lack of confidence she hastily took a breath before walking across the lawn and sitting down at the large table full of

redheads. Sitting down without looking to see who was around her she slightly froze as a familiar voice whispered jokingly, "So I've heard that you've challenged my

brother to a dance, that's a bit out of character I'd say, given that you seem to hate when we've asked you to dance." Tucking a free strand of hair behind her ear she

turned her head slightly to her left as she halfheartedly glared at the twin next to her. Her eyes quickly scanning over his smirking features, she decided that the twin

before her must be Fred as he chuckled at her attempt at a glare.

Rolling her eyes slightly as he leaned back in the chair beside her, and crossed his ridiculously long legs in front of him she commented dryly, "In case you haven't

noticed, you and your brother haven't really done anything to get me to trust you. In fact I'd go as far to say that you've made it your sole goal in life to make mine

as embarrassing and problem filled as possible. Seeing him give her a fake look of shock he easily quipped back, "Your words hurt me West, I'll have you know that

my brother and I have been complete saints towards you." Snorting harshly though her nose she saw his grin grow at her action as she looked away from him, to see

Harry and Hermione and the other Weasley's begin to sit down at the table as food began to appear.

Seeing Charlie and George heading her way to sit beside and across from her, she slowly slid down more in her seat as she realized she was trapped in between

the trouble making twins. Seeing the second oldest Weasley brother send her a look of curiosity, a look of understanding appeared on his face before he quickly pulled

his younger brothers into a heated discussion about the upcoming World Cup. Staring at the man before her in surprise at his actions, she waited to catch his eye

before mouthing a silent thank you. Seeing him nod in reply Mia allowed herself to relax and listen to the conversations around her.

As the night went on Mia had even allowed herself to get involved on the Quidditch conversation, after George had commented to his older brother that Mia had a

talent for flying. Just as she was about to argue her thoughts on the Irish team, she turned around as she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Jumping slightly out of

surprise she looked up into the amused face of Bill as he held his hand out to her and asked, "Are you ready to lose a bet?" Her features shifting from surprise to

determination she quickly stood before pushing in her chair and turning to face the taller man as she crossed her arms in front of her and raised a single eyebrow as

she replied just as easily, "Are you ready to admit I'm the better dancer?" Seeing him raise his eyebrow in surprise as she ignored the bark of laughter from behind

her, she walked away from the table feeling the gaze of several people on her as she walked to a small clearing in the garden.

Pulling out her wand from behind her ear she quickly aimed it at the ground and mumbled a spell before putting her wand away and watching as the grass turned

into the familiar black dance floor. Allowing a grin to appear on her face, she looked over to the table as she called jokingly, "Come on Weasley, I'm not getting any

younger!" Watching the others turn to look over at her, she fought off her nerves as Bill walked over to her. Stopping in front of her with a smile on his face he asked

jokingly, "So, what are you thinking Mia, Ballroom? Waltz?" Cutting him off with a laugh she shook her head, "I was thinking something a bit more upbeat." Seeing

him raise an eyebrow she grinned at him before pulling out her wand and conjuring up a record player, Hearing the opening notes of "Hound Dog" by Elvis Presley,

she added "I was thinking a Jive would be fun."

Taking his hand, she quickly got into a starting position before laughing at his surprise appearance. Not wasting a minute she quickly began her quick steps as she

spun around him. Keeping her steps light and fast as she spun and twisted. She heard the laughter of the twins behind her as she continued to lead the redhead

through the dance. Mia had barley contained her laughter as she watched the curse breaker attempt to keep up with her. By the end of the song it was clear to

everyone that Mia was clearly leading the dance as the final notes of the song run out and Mia quickly let go of his hand as she spun herself away from him, and

stopped in her final pose.

Her breath a bit uneven from the quick dance she had just done she grinned as Ginny broke out into cheers. Hearing the twins and Charlie follow behind her she

laughed quietly as she pushed her now slightly frizzy hair out of her face. Looking over to see a still shell-shocked Bill she laughed before speaking as she patted his

shoulder, "Awww it's ok, you at least didn't trip." Seeing him finally snap out of his surprise as a faint color entered his face, she watched as he shook his head before

replying his tone impressed, "That was pretty good, I have to say you by all means are better than me. And trust me that's hard to say when I have my brothers who

are always looking for ways to take me down a peg."

Smiling at him once more Mia made her way back to the table before being met by Ginny. "That was amazing Mia! I didn't know you could dance like that I

thought you only did ballet!" Taking her seat back in her chair, she quickly grabbed her drink before taking a sip and looking at the younger redhead, "Thanks Ginny,

and I had to learn all types of dance at the academy I went to, it's just I mostly focused on ballet because it's techniques are used in almost every style of dance."

* * *

><p>The rest of the night had Mia being questioned by almost every member of the Weasley's along with Hermione and even to her surprise Harry. As the skies turned<p>

dark, everyone under the watchful eye of slowly began to make their way inside for the night. Making her way up the stairs with Ginny and Hermione behind her she

stopped as she heard two chiming cries of surprise coming from the twin's room. Moving to look back down the stairs towards there room she barely contained her

laughter as she saw the twins walk out completely soaked and covered in bright blue goo.

Quickly ducking out of their line of sight Mia quietly began to laugh as Ginny joined in at the sight of her brothers. Walking into Ginny's room with Hermione

following behind her Mia continued to laugh quietly as the twins continued to yell from downstairs. As their yells slowly quieted down at the yelled request of

Mrs. Weasley, the girls all shared an amused look before shaking their heads simultaneously, as they settled into their beds. Saying their good nights before falling

silent, Mia allowed her mind to wander before she was hit with a realization. Tomorrow was the World Cup, and that meant that everything was about to change.

Biting her lip as she listened to the quiet sounds in the room, Mia made a decision to help however she could. Because sadly, even if she didn't want to admit it,

Mia had come to care about these people who she had previously only seen as members of Teddy's huge family. She wanted to protect them from the things she

knew were to happen, but, her mind continued to turn as she thought about the potential dangers of changing the past. Would she ever be able to make it back if she

changed things, would her time still be the same, or would she even be alive in the future. Her mind slamming to a halt at that thought, she hastily took a breath to

calm herself before closing her eyes. _I hate to admit it but I'm not that brave, I don't want to die here, I'm only twenty! I have my family and my friends back home,_

_ I have my career. I can't die here…._

Her mind slowly filling with the sour taste of guilt she internally grimaced before a small inner voice that sounded eerily like Teddy added, _That doesn't mean that_

_ you can't try to help them. Come on Mia, you don't have to be a martyr just help them how you can. You have the knowledge, you were a__** Ravenclaw**__ for a reason,_

_ use that wit of yours birdbrain! _ Her frenzied thoughts slowly coming to a halt, Mia allowed herself to fall into a fitful sleep that was plagued with the recalled tales of

the the upcoming War.

**Authors Note:**

**School and assignments have now become my natural enemy, I have barely had any time to write within the past week so I may have to break my goal of updating every Tuesday. I will be attempting to update this story, just not on a set schedule. I do have some good news though, I have begun a story for a collection of flashbacks of Mia and Teddy's adventures from their first meeting all the way up to just before Mia was thrown in to the past called The Prankster and the Performer. So I hope you all can go check it out! Lastly I would like to thank the followers and favorites of this story along with all of the viewers. I hope to see you all again soon!**

**-The Detective**


End file.
